El caso Candy Candy
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Un extraño final, casi más raro que la historia en sí. Paciencia?
1. La máquina

El caso Candy Candy

Nota de la autora: El Caso Jane Eyre es un libro muuuy extraño escrito por Jasper Ffrode. En él, es posible entrar a los libros, y sacar a los personajes al mundo real. "Lost in Austen" es una serie donde la protagonista entra al mundo del libro "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Ambos me inspiraron para escribir esta historia.

Algunos diálogos están sacados directamente de la traducción al castellano del manga de Candy Candy, que saqué de una magnífica página, "candyblanca".

Primera Parte:

-¿Están seguras de que resultará? – pregunté.

María se humedeció los labios antes de contestar:

-Cada causa tiene su consecuencia; si modificamos una, modificamos la otra.

-Suena lógico – dijo Soxie, la más convencida de las tres -. Empecemos ahora mismo.

Las tres teníamos dieciséis; éramos amigas desde pequeñas, y, obvio, lo que más nos unía era nuestra afición-obsesión con Candy Candy y ese amor que nunca fue entre la protagonista y el precioso-rico Terry. Pro supuesto que esas características no nos hacían muy populares entre nuestros compañeros de curso (éramos las únicas "otaku"). Nos molestaban casi diariamente tratándonos de infantiles, tontas, inmaduras... y el hecho de que las tres fuéramos, además, buenísimas estudiantes, nos convertía en unas absolutas "nerds" a los ojos de nuestros compañeros.

No les engañaré diciendo que sufríamos mucho, que estábamos enamoradas del chico más popular, que nuestro sueño era ser porristas, porque no es cierto. Nosotras éramos nerds felices, la pasábamos muy bien en nuestro grupo de Candyadictas y, la verdad, no nos importaba mucho lo que pensaran nuestros compañeros.

Nuestros profesores tampoco nos apreciaban mucho; debe ser porque a veces interrumpíamos la clase para enviarnos mensajes donde comentábamos algún fanfic nuevo de nuestra pareja favorita... o nos pillaban dibujando a Candy y Terry. No nos llamaban al apoderado porque igual éramos muy buenas alumnas, pero destruían nuestros dibujitos con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro.

Un día Soxie (se llamaba Susana, pero se cambió el nombre lo más rápido que pudo) llegó a clases con un libro que se salía de nuestra temática habitual: "El caso Jane Eyre"

-¿Un libro policial? – le reclamé.

-Lee esta parte – me dijo.

Y así me enteré de la existencia de los "gusalibros" y del Portal de Prosa, un mecanismo biológico que permitía que las personas se metieran en sus libros favoritos.

-Pura ciencia ficción – le reclamé. No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

-Nosotras podemos hacerlo – exclamó Suxie, emocionada. María y yo la miramos con desconfianza.

-Ya te volviste loca – le dijo María.

-No, no tanto – le respondió Suxie.

Así que nos pusimos a investigar en Internet sobre genética, clonación, física, matemáticas, todo eso; nos demoramos un mes entero, pero de alguna forma logramos crear nuestro propio Portal de Prosa y nuestros escaralibros (nos dio asco hacerlo con gusanos).

-Bueno, ¿y para qué hicimos esto? – pregunté una vez que terminamos todo el asunto.

Las tres nos miramos indecisas, hasta que Soxie palmoteó y dijo, feliz:

-¡Vamos a cambiar el final de Candy Candy!

María y yo nos miramos sin saber qué decir.

-Soxie – empezó María – oye, nosotras te seguimos el juego con esto del Portal de Prosa porque creímos que era sólo un juego, una manera de ejercitar la materia de biología y física... ¿tú crees que es cierto

-¿Y si resultara? – nos preguntó Soxie con los ojos brillantes.

Y era verdad.... si resultara... el final soñado de Candy, el final que nos gustaría a nosotras. Candy con Terry juntos para siempre. ¡Sí! ¿Valía la pena intentarlo! Lo peor que podía pasar era que no funcionara y nos quemáramos un poco las cejas.

Así que nos reunimos un viernes en la tarde en casa de María (sus padres no estaban), y pusimos manos a la obra.

Trajimos nuestras tres colecciones del manga de Candy, usamos la más antigua (la mía) y empezamos a pensar en qué parte nos meteríamos:

-Yo creo que deberíamos meternos cuando Annie llega al Colegio San Pablo. Annie debería hacerse de inmediato amiga de Candy, para que la apoye con Terry – dijo Soxie.

-Yo creo que debería ser cuando Candy se encuentra con Terry en la noche, en el colegio, cuando los pillan por culpa de Elisa – dije yo -, porque es ahí cuando se separan.

-Pero si Annie los hubiera apoyado, quizás no se habrían separado – dijo Soxie.

-Yo creo que debería ser cuando Candy viaja de Europa a América – dijo María -, tendríamos que ayudar a Candy a viajar más rápido para que se encuentre con Terry en el Hogar de Pony.

-Pero si esa noche no los hubieran pillado, no se habrían separado – alegué yo.

-Y si Annie los hubiera apoyado, no se habrían separado – repuso Soxie.

María y yo aceptamos que Soxie tenía razón, y pusimos manos a la obra. Entraríamos en el manga de Candy y convenceríamos a Annie de apoyar a Candy.

-¿Están seguras de que resultará? – pregunté.

María se humedeció los labios antes de contestar:

-Cada causa tiene su consecuencia; si modificamos una, modificamos la otra.

-Suena lógico – dijo Soxie, la más convencida de las tres -. Empecemos ahora mismo.

-¿Y quién entrará? – preguntó María.

-Yo tengo que manejar el portal así que no puedo – dijo Soxie -. Deben entrar ustedes.

Activamos el portal de prosa y colocamos el manga de Candy en los escaralibros. Yo no tenía fe verdadera en el proyecto, así que casi me morí cuando apareció una puerta en la pared.

-Es el portal – susurró Soxie – Entren rápido. Cuando quieran salir, digan "sácame de aquí". Yo estaré leyendo el manga y abriré el portal de inmediato.

Abrimos la puerta y nos encontramos en la Inglaterra de principios del siglo XX. Estábamos en el hotel de Annie, en el que ella se alojó antes de ingresar al Colegio San Pablo.

Me llamó la atención que el lugar no parecía dibujado, sino real, ningún personaje parecía "monito japonés", por llamarlo de alguna manera. Todos nos miraban con extrañeza, y con razón, porque a las muy tontas no se nos ocurrió colocarnos ropa un poco más acorde con la época.

Nos acercamos al mesón de recepción.

-¿Podemos hablar con la señorita Annie Britter, por favor? – preguntó María.

-¿De parte de quién? – dijo el recepcionista, mirándonos con desconfianza.

-Somos doncellas de la señora Leagan; hemos traído un valioso obsequio para ella – mentí yo.

El recepcionista pareció convencerse.

-Habitación 202 – dijo, y ya no nos miró más.

Subimos las escaleras – no confiábamos en los ascensores de esos años – y llegamos a la habitación de Annie. Tocamos la puerta.

-Adelante – dijo una suave voz.

Entramos; Annie estaba sola. Era una chica de aspecto delicado, muy hermosa, de ojos tristes. Muy delgada. Era raro verla como un ser de "carne y hueso", sobre todo si una está acostumbrada a verla en puro dibujo.

-Esta chica tiene anorexia – murmuró María.

Annie nos sonrió tímidamente.

-Es un gusto recibir obsequios de la señora Leagan – dijo Annie -. Transmítanle mis agradecimientos. Pueden pasarme el obsequio.

-¿No nos va a invitar a sentarnos? – dijo María. Annie pareció sorprendida.

-Ustedes son criadas... no creo que sea adecuado que se sienten en presencia de una dama.

-Pero somos seres humanos – reclamó María. Yo la hice callar. Después de todo, queríamos convencer a Annie de apoyar a Candy, no debíamos hacerla enfadar.

-Señorita Annie, lamentamos la situación, pero debemos decirle que no traemos ningún obsequio – dije yo.

-¿Lo perdieron?

-No; no somos criadas de la señora Leagan.

-Somos lectoras del manga – dijo María. Le pegué en el brazo y le pedí que se callara.

-¿El manga? – Annie parecía confundida.

-No le haga caso a mi amiga... – pedí yo -. La cosa es que somos conocidas de Candy... ¿se acuerda de ella?

Annie nos miró con suspicacia.

-No sé de quién hablan.

-¡Judas! ¡Niega a su amiga! – exclamó María sin poderlo evitar.

-También conocemos a Archie... y a Stear... a ellos les cae muy bien Candy.

Annie cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza. Típico gesto de "chica manga adolorida".

-Archie... – murmuró.

-Creo que a ellos les gustaría que fueras amiga de Candy – dije yo.

-Si Candy se queda con Terry, entonces Archie no seguirá enamorado de ella – dijo María. Al oír esto, Annie inclinó la cabeza y vimos que comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

-Ya la embarramos – dijo María.

-La embarraste – reclamé yo. Me acerqué a Annie y le toqué el hombro.

-Annie... –dije – tú eres muy linda, estoy segura de que Archie igual te elegirá a ti... Pero debes apoyar a Candy, ella necesita de una amiga en quien confiar...

-Quisiera mi propio manga... dijo Annie.

María y yo nos miramos sin creer lo que oíamos.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó María.

-Que quisiera mi propio manga... estoy aquí atrapada en la historia de Candy, dependiendo de ella para hacer mis cosas, sin poder cumplir mis deseos... yo soy una persona débil de carácter, lo reconozco; no me gusta esta sociedad de gente rica. Yo quería quedarme en el Hogar de Pony, ayudar a cuidar a los niños por siempre, no enfrentarme a la vida... pero la historia de Candy me arrastró a donde estoy ahora. Y después me llevará a sufrir por Archie, a sentir celos de Candy, a maltratarla... a ser infeliz. ¿Por qué no puedo tener mi propio manga?

-¿Qué sabes tú de los manga? – le pregunté con un hilo de voz?

-Son nuestro destino... cada personaje está atrapado en el destino que le creó el autor de la historia. Es imposible hacer algo distinto. No te imaginas lo mucho que sufro cada vez que llego a esta parte y debo hacerle ese desaire a Candy en el Colegio San Pablo. O lo que lloré al escribir esa horrible carta, cuando le dije que no quería escribirle más... todos deben odiarme allá afuera, ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres con "allá afuera"? – preguntó María.

-Al mundo real, a la gente que lee las historias.

María y yo nos miramos. ¡Ella sabía!

-¿Todos los personajes saben que son parte de una historia, de un manga? – preguntó María.

-No... yo me di cuenta en una fiesta, después de la presentación de Terry en Chicago... ¿la recuerdan?

Claro que la recordábamos; Terry fue a Chicago, Candy quería verlo, aunque tenía turno... pero no la dejaron estar en el palco de la familia. Se sentó en las graderías, después buscó a Terry toda la noche mientras éste la buscaba a su vez... uf, tremenda tragedia.

-En esa fiesta había mucha, mucha gente. Fui al baño, y oí a dos chicas que hablaban de Terry, que Terry era tan bello, perfecto, todo eso. Después dijeron algo muy raro: valió la pena entrar al manga. Claro que no hubiera entendido nada si no dejan abandonado una revista. Ahí estaba yo, en ese momento, leyendo lo que pasaría en el futuro. Leyendo la muerte de Stear. Eran dibujos, historietas aparentemente para niños, pero eran nuestro destino. Guardé la revista y esperé en el baño a que las chicas volvieran por ella. Cuando lo hicieron las interrogué. No sé de dónde saqué el coraje para hacerlo. Eran dos chicas japonesas, muy simpáticas, y aunque al principio negaron todo, después me contaron la verdad. No les creí, debo ser sincera. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que, al cumplir dieciocho, el tiempo volvía a cuando era un bebé, supe que decían la verdad.

-¿Y tú, entonces, lo recuerdas todo?

-Sí; como tengo el conocimiento, sé lo que pasa, y recuerdo toda la historia. Los demás no lo saben. Por eso paso triste todo el manga, porque conozco lo que va a pasar. Créanme, antes sonreía un poco más.

-¿Y hace cuánto te pasó eso? – preguntó María.

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo... creo que ya he pasado dieciséis mil veces por lo mismo. Sí, algo así.

-Entonces esas chicas vinieron hace muchos años.

-Me dijeron que era 1980 en la época real.

-¿Y no ha venido nadie desde ese entonces? – pregunté.

-No; pero la autora me habló una vez. Sentí su vez en la habitación, de noche, como si fuera una radio. Me dijo que si seguía tan triste, entonces no podría usarme en la continuación de la serie. Yo le dije que me matara de una vez, que no me interesaba estar en una continuación. Parece que se enojó, porque desde ese entonces nunca más me dijo nada.

María y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Después de ver cómo sufría Annie, ahora nos parecía tan egoísta lo que le íbamos a pedir...

-Me encantaría salir de aquí... – murmuró Annie – ver el mundo real... tener otras experiencias que me ayuden a soportar mejor esta vida mía.

A María se le iluminó el rostro.

-Causa y consecuencia – dijo ella – Tengo una idea.

La idea de María era arriesgada, extraña, loca, peligrosa... pero le encantó a Annie. A mí no, pero parece que mi opinión no tenía mucho peso ahí.

La idea era sacar a Annie al mundo real, y que yo me quedara en su lugar.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas tú? – le reclamé a María.

-Porque yo soy rubia y rellenita – dijo ella. Tú eres de cabello castaño, ojos grandes y delgada. Se parecen bastante Annie y tú. Candy no ha visto a Annie en años, no se dará cuenta del cambio.

-¿Y qué me dices de Archie, Elisa y los demás?

-No hay problema con ellos; no me han visto en casi dos años – respondió Annie, feliz con la idea.

-Me van a preguntar cosas de tus padres, de tu casa.

-Mamá va a muchas fiestas, papá siempre está en sus negocios, y los Carter, Vanderbilt, Rochester y Witherspoon les mandan muchos saludos. Las fiestas estuvieron adorables y todas amamos a Douglas Fairbanks.

-Déjame anotarlo –respondí con un suspiro. Me habían convencido. Tomaría el lugar de Annie, y me metería en la historia de mi heroína, Candy White.

Una vez que Annie me indicó todo lo que debería saber, me cambié de ropa y me despedí de las chicas.

-Gracias – dijo Annie, abrazándome. Por primera vez la veía sonreír con verdadera felicidad.

-Amiga, confiamos en ti. Ayuda a Candy – dijo María - ¡Sácanos de aquí! – gritó, y vi cómo aparecía la puerta "mágica".

Me quedé sola. El padre de Annie aparecería a eso de las ocho, para cenar con ella. Annie me había recomendado que cenáramos a la luz de las velas para que el padre no se diera cuenta del cambio, y que cuando mañana él fuera a dejarme al colegio, me cubriera con una pañoleta, alegando que tenía frío.

Así lo hice. Me dio un poco de pena engañar al padre de Annie, que era muy amable, pero yo tenía una misión que cumplir. Él no se dio cuenta de nada.

Al día siguiente me envolví el rostro en una pañoleta y fui con el padre de Annie al colegio. Me recibió la hermana Gray, que se portó muy amable hasta que el señor Britter se fue. Después, de mala manera me obligó a sacarme la pañoleta porque no podía llevar cosas así con el uniforme. No quise reclamar, se la entregué y llamó a la hermana Clice para que me presentara ante las demás alumnas.

Me llevó por esos pasillos tan oscuros que recodaba del manga y del animé. Mi parte favorita es la del colegio San Pablo, y mi corazón de verdad casi se me sale del pecho pensando que pronto vería a Candy, Patty, Terry, y todos esos personajes tan queridos por nosotras.

-No puedo creer que esté aquí – dije en voz alta, sin darme cuenta.

-Sí; nuestro colegio es muy exigente en cuanto al ingreso de nuevos alumnos, pero usted dio un excelente examen; todas las respuestas correctas, casi como si supiera lo que le iban a preguntar de antemano. Por eso se merece estar aquí, señorita Britter. Su padre dice que usted es tímida. Ante cualquier problema, no dude en acudir a nosotras – dijo la hermana Clice.

Se abrió la puerta de la sala de clases y los murmullos de las chicas, en vez de terminarse, aumentaron al ver que la hermana traía una nueva alumna.

-¡Silencio! – exclamó la hermana Clice – Llegué tarde porque les traje a una nueva compañera.

-Buenos días. Me llamo Annie Britter y vengo de Estados Unidos – dije, intentando poner una sonrisa tierna y tímida. Las chicas no dejaban de mirarme. Ahí estaban Elisa y sus secuaces (me sorprendió ver lo linda que era Elisa), Patty (más gordita de lo que yo esperaba) y la ídola de ídolas, Candy White. Era tal como lo esperaba, una chica rubia, pecosa, de piel tostada por el sol, con dos moños adornados por cintas. Sonreí más al verla. Ella me miraba sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Sabías que dos de tus compañeras también vienen de Estados Unidos? – preguntó la hermana Clice -. ¡Elisa Leagan, Candice Andley, levántense!

Candy me sonrió tímidamente.

-Sí, claro que lo sabía, hermana – respondí -. De hecho, a ambas las conozco.

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió las filas de las alumnas.

-Supongo que recuerdas a Candy de cuando era una simple... – empezó a decir Elisa.

-No, la recuerdo de cuando ambas estábamos en el Hogar de Pony – repuse, y saludé con la mano - ¡Hola, Candy!

Ella me miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Puedo ir a abrazar a Candy, hermana? – le pedí a la monja – Hace siglos que no la veo.

La hermana me autorizó, y sin preocuparme de nadie, le di a Candy un abrazo bien apretado. Ella se puso a llorar suavemente.

-¡Annie, oh, Annie! ¡Te he recuperado, mi amiga, mi hermana! – murmuró.

Yo también lloré un poquito; me emocioné al ver la alegría de Candy.

-Hay un puesto al lado de Candy, puedes usarlo – dijo la hermana Clice, enjugándose una lágrima.

-Sí, que las huérfanas del Hogar de Pony se queden juntas – dijo Elisa. Sus secuaces nos miraron y se rieron con burla.

-Supongo que Elisa tendrá que confesarse esta tarde si quiere comulgar en la misa de mañana – dije.

La hermana Clice me quedó mirando, y asintió.

-Es un pecado hablar mal del prójimo, Elisa. No olvides confesarte esta tarde y pedir una penitencia especial. Mil padrenuestros estarían bien – le dijo.

-¡Pero yo...! – comenzó a defenderse Elisa.

-Tú nada – la calló la hermana – Con un poco de retardo empezaremos la clase. Candy, su recitación.

Candy se puso de pie y comenzó a recitar un poema en francés, bastante bien según yo (que no sé francés), pero Elisa y su amigota empezaron a murmurar. Así que les tiré un pedazo de goma para que dejaran de hacerlo.

Candy terminó, y la hermana la felicitó. Después estudiamos otro poema. A la salida de clases, Elisa y sus compinches se acercaron a nosotras, parece que con la intención de molestar, pero nosotras las ignoramos.

En el recreo, Candy y yo nos fuimos a la "Segunda Colina de Pony" para ponernos al día con nuestras vidas. Yo me había memorizado la vida de Annie, y ya sabía todo lo que le había pasado a Candy, pero oírlo de los propios labios de ella era una experiencia increíble.

Continuará...

Próximo capítulo: El resultado de la intervención.


	2. Encuentros

El Caso Candy Candy, segunda parte.

* * *

_Resumen: María, Soxie y Mónica inventan un "Portal de Prosa", aparato mediante el cual entran en el manga de Candy Candy. Su objetivo es cambiar el triste final. Conocen a Annie, quien confiesa que sabe que está en un manga y no es dueña de su destino. Mónica reemplaza a Annie, llega al Colegio San Pablo y conoce a Candy...ambas conversan sobre su amistad_

* * *

De pronto llegó una monja a buscarnos.

-Annie, Candy, todos las están buscando; se supone que se reunirían en el salón de la hermana Grey, ya que Annie traía regalos para sus amigos. Las están esperando.

Me había olvidado de eso; ahora se suponía que teníamos que reunirnos todos, y según el manga, se "presentaban" Annie y Candy. Y más encima, no había regalos para Candy... sería humillante para ella, y no pensaba hacerla pasar por eso.

Y se me ocurrió una gran idea.

Les dije a Candy y a la monja que tenía que ir urgente a hacer pipí; parece que esas palabras no eran muy de dama en esos días porque la monja me miró con los tremendos ojos mientras Candy no sabía si avergonzarse por mí o partirse de risa. En fin, la monja me dio permiso para ir al baño. Una vez ahí, le pedí a Soxie que me sacara del manga.

-¿Qué te pasó? - me preguntaron las chicas cuando llegué al mundo real.

Annie no me dijo nada; estaba muy ocupada leyendo "Orgullo y Prejuicio".

-Es que van a dar esa parte en que Annie repartió regalos para todos, menos para Candy – expliqué yo. Y no tuve que decir nada más, porque esa era una de las partes que más odiábamos de la historia. Aunque Candy reaccionó muy bien, Elisa y Neil igual se quedaron con un regalo y se burlaron de ella. Muy injusto.

Soxie fue a su habitación a buscar algo para regalarle a Candy, algo pequeño pero lindo. Volvió con un colgante en forma de óvalo, que se abría y mostraba una piedra de esas que parecen diamante. La cadena era de plata. Se lo había comprado hace años en una feria artesanal. Decía que era como el colgante de Angel, la niña de las Flores.

-No puedo creer que mi colgante va a llegar a manos de Candy. ¡Es maravilloso!

-Yo igual quiero darle algo – dijo María. Se sacó un anillo, uno de oro con una perla gris que le había regalado una tía abuela hace años, y me lo pasó.

-Pues parece que yo seré la única en no regalarle algo – me quejé.

-Llévale dulces o chocolate – propuso Annie -. Se vuelve loca con esas cosas. Créeme, lo he visto dieciséis mil veces.

-Ya, voy a comprar.

Como vivía cerca partí a buscar unos que mi mamá guardaba para mi hermano mayor que está en la universidad. Después los repondría. Me demoré como quince minutos (ese dato era importante para lo que pasaría después) Envolvimos los regalos con el papel más brillante que pudimos encontrar, le pusimos una cinta bien vistosa y me metí al portal.

Llegué donde me esperaban la monja y Candy. Estaban impacientes.

-Te demoraste como media hora en el baño – dijo Candy.

-No es de damas mencionar esas cosas – dijo la monja -. Vamos que deben estar ansiosos.

Llevaba el paquete de regalo detrás de la espalda, y como llevaba esa falda tan ancha no se dieron ni cuenta.

Llegamos juntas al salón. Ahí vi por primera vez a Neil, Stear y Archie. Neil era muy guapo, me sorprendí; pero Stear y Archie lo eran más aún. Stear era moreno y robusto, en cambio Archie era un poco más bajo y esbelto. Tenía un cabello sedoso, hasta la mandíbula, y los ojos más azules que había visto en mi vida. Mi estómago se llenó de mariposas, y eso que nunca fue mi personaje favorito. Stear, al ver a Candy, se puso de pie y le ofreció su asiento. Archie también, se acercó a mí e hizo amago de presentarme a Candy... hasta que se dio cuenta de que veníamos juntas.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó, confundido.

-Claro – dijo Elisa – Las dos huérfanas del Hogar de Pony.

-¿Qué? – Los hombres parecían confundidos.

-Ella fue trabajadora en el establo de nuestra casa. ¿Te acuerdas? – preguntó Neil.

-Sí, y ustedes eran de lo más desagradable con ella. Yo tampoco me porté bien esa vez. ¿Me perdonas, amiga? – dije, mirando a Candy.

-¡Claro, Annie! – respondió la noble Candy.

-Pero... si yo te he hablado tantas veces de ella y nunca me dijiste que... – empezó a decir Archie.

-Estaba equivocada en algunas cosas, pero he recapacitado. Soy una huérfana del Hogar de Pony y estoy orgullosa de serlo. ¿Algún problema? – repuse, mirándolo muy seria.

-No, nada... – dijo él. Me pareció que me admiraba un poco.

-Vamos, Annie, entréganos los regalos – dijo Elisa - ¿o es que las huérfanas del Hogar de Pony son ladronas?

-Déjame en paz, Elisa – le pedí con voz cansada -. Ya nadie te aguanta.

Todos me miraron asombrados. Elisa comenzó a llorar, pero nadie le hizo caso, ni su hermano.

-Apuesto que no hay ningún regalo para esa huérfana – murmuró Elisa después de un rato, sorbiendo por la nariz y recuperando su odiosidad habitual - .Vamos, Annie, muéstranos los regalos de la tía Elroy.

Puse mi mejor sonrisa y empecé a entregar:

-Este es para Stear, éste es para Archie... éste es para Coliza, perdón, Elisa y Neil...

Elisa me arrebató el regalo y me dirigió una fría mirada...

Como el regalo de Candy lo tenía oculto, los demás pensaron que eso era todo.

-¿Y el regalo de Candy, Annie? – me preguntó Archie. Se acercó mucho a mí para hablarme, y aunque me encanta Terry y soy fiel eternamente al magnífico Terry, debo confesar que Archie olía muy bien...

Por eso no pude contestar rápidamente; me confundí un poco. Entonces, aprovechando mi silencio Elisa habló:

-¡Es normal que no haya! Aunque ella tenga el apellido Andley, en realidad no es parte de la familia.

-Así es; además, la tía Elroy nunca la aceptó como tal – se metió Neil.

-Neil, Elisa, pero ustedes saben que el tío William – empezó a defenderla Archie. ¡Se veía tan lindo enojado!

-No es grave, Archie – dijo Candy -, pero ahora abran sus regalos.

-Candy, te daré la mitad de mi regalo – le prometió Stear.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Archie – Yo también. ¡Veamos qué es!

-No será necesario que le den sus cosas – dije yo -, porque acá está el regalo de Candy. No sé por qué no se dieron cuenta y se pusieron a discutir.

Le entregué a Candy el paquete – no estaba muy prolijo; es que no se me dan las labores manuales – y ella, ante el asombro de todos, lo recibió. No atinó a abrirlo; sólo se quedó allí con la boca abierta.

-¡Es maravilloso! – dijo Stear - ¡Ábrelo, Candy!

-No puedo creerlo... – murmuró Elisa – Debe haber un error...

-Cállate, Elisa – le pedí – Candy, veamos qué es – Yo estaba impaciente por ver la alegría de Candy y, obvio, la cara verde de envidia que pondría Elisa.

Candy abrió con mucho cuidado el regalo. Primero sacó el chocolate tamaño extra grande.

-¡Eso definitivamente tendremos que compartirlo! – dijo Archie.

Después sacó el anillo de oro. La cara de Elisa al verlo fue impagable.

-¡Es precioso! – murmuró Candy, y se lo puso en el dedo. Por suerte no tenía dedos muy delgados, de tanto agarrarse a los árboles, así que el anillo de María le quedó súper.

Pero lo mejor estaba por llegar: Candy sacó el colgante de plata, lo abrió y la piedra que parecía diamante brilló con fuerza ante los mismos ojos de Elisa.

-¡Es bellísimo! – dijo Candy, mientras Elisa mordía un almohadón de pura rabia.

-Quiero ver mi regalo. Si a esa huérfana de regalaron esas cosas, a mí deben haberme hecho regalos más valiosos – dijo, y rompió con impaciencia su paquete.

Su regalo no era más que un par de calzones largos. Traía una nota que se cayó al suelo ante la impaciencia de Elisa. Neil la tomó, y no sé por qué se le ocurrió leerla en voz alta:

-"Para que te cuides de tu cis-ti-tis, querida Elisa." – leyó Neil – Oye, Elisa, pensé que eso ya se te había quitado.

Elisa no respondió de tan rabiosa que estaba. Después pudimos ver como poco a poco se iba poniendo más y más roja.

-Unos calzones... – murmuró – Y ni siquiera calzones bonitos o modernos. Unos calzones largos... ¡CALZONES LARGOS! – gritó de repente, y nos sobresaltó a todos. Y se puso a morder los calzones que le había regalado la tía abuela, con tanta rabia que hasta les rompió unas costuras.

Neil la detuvo, tomándole ambas muñecas y usando una de sus piernas para hacerla caer e inmovilizarla en el suelo. Por la rapidez de ese acto, supuse que no era la primera vez que Elisa tenía un ataque de rabia.

Nos asombramos tanto que no atinamos a ayudar a Neil, el que nos miró muy enojado una vez que inmovilizó a su hermanita.

-¿Qué miran? ¿Acaso nunca han visto a una chica nerviosa y asustada? – nos retó.

Después de unos minutos Elisa recobró la cordura y se levantó. Salió con su hermano sin despedirse de nosotros, que salimos en silencio de la habitación sin comentar lo que vimos.

Nos sentamos en un banco a devorar los chocolates; después nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Cuando me preparaba para dormir, Candy llegó, vestida de "civil", con una propuesta:

-¿Hagamos un picnic nocturno para recordar viejos tiempos, Annie?

No había lugar a dudas; me puse ropa "normal", Candy entró a la cocina y sacó algo de comida, y aguantando la risa, nos fuimos afuera y subimos a la colina de Pony.

Conversamos mucho rato, pelamos a Elisa y Neil, y Candy me contó que éste último la había agredido, pero que un chico la defendió.

-¿Qué chico?

-No lo conoces aún; se llama Terry Granchester, es un tipo extraño. Fue muy desagradable conmigo en el barco que me trajo a Europa. No necesitas conocerlo, te diría cualquier pesadez. Además, fuma, es rebelde, violento...

-Y tú estás loca por él – le dije. Ella se enojó.

-¡Yo, loca por él! ¡Claro que no! Es un pesado. Sería mejor para mí no toparme más con él. Cambiemos de tema, ¿sí?

Se había puesto roja; de más que ya le gustaba Terry. Pensé que mi labor de "amiga-celestina" era pan comido.

A eso de las doce, Candy dijo:

-Me asfixio aquí. ¿Vamos a conocer la ciudad de noche?

Como estábamos con ropa de calle no hubo problema. Candy me ayudó a saltar la reja del colegio y salimos corriendo.

No había nada cerca del colegio; caminamos como media hora y nos encontramos en un barrio de esos de mala muerte. A mí me dio susto, pero Candy estaba de lo más emocionada.

-¡Mira, es el mundo real! Personas que aman, lloran, ríen... es la vida que se presenta ante nosotras – dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos – Anthony... ojalá pudieras experimentar esto.

-No creo que a Anthony le hubiera gustado experimentar precisamente ESTO – le dije, apartándola de unos borrachos que se venían directo a nosotras.

-Quizás deberíamos entrar en algún negocio, es algo peligroso estar en la calle – reconoció Candy, y me llevó a un lugar bastante iluminado.

Era una taberna, de esas con borrachos y todo, que nos quedaron mirando como si fuéramos un par de marcianas.

-Oye, Candy, mejor nos vamos – le dije, tirándola de la manga.

-No, sería una descortesía irnos sin siquiera saludar, todos están esperando que digamos algo – respondió ella.

-Es que son bo-rra-chos – le expliqué.

Ella me miró con reproche.

-Aunque sean borrachos, o sucios, o feos, eso no quiere decir que no sean personas. Merecen que al menos los saludemos.

Así que nos presentamos a los borrachos, les preguntamos sus nombres, ellos empezaron a contarle sus problemas a Candy, ella les dio ánimos... después un grupo de borrachos se puso a cantar de alegría y nosotras nos unimos a su himno borrachín:

_Tómese otra copa, otra copa de vinoooo,_

_Tómese otra copa, otra copa de vinooooo,_

_Ya se la tomó, ya se la tomó,_

_Y ahora le toca al vecinooooo._

Nos quedamos conversando con los borrachitos hasta las dos de la mañana. Volvimos al colegio algo adormiladas, pero muertas de la risa. Candy me acompañó a mi habitación y se despidió. Casi inmediatamente golpeó mi puerta. Le abrí y estaba pálida.

-Alguien entró en mi habitación – murmuró.

La acompañé; no había nadie, pero la ventana estaba abierta y había una pequeña mancha de sangre en la cortina, que afortunadamente ella no vio. De inmediato recordé:

¡Esa noche Terry entraba sin querer a la habitación de Candy, herido después de una pelea en la que Albert lo había ayudado; después Candy iba por medicinas y se encontraba con Albert!

Pero nada había pasado; ¡por MI CULPA, uno de los magníficos encuentros entre Candy y Terry se había cancelado!

-Bueno, no entraré en pánico. Aún hay más oportunidades – dije en voz alta.

-¿Oportunidades para qué? – preguntó Candy.

-Para...para averiguar quién fue. ¿Quién crees que fue?

-Seguro que es una venganza de Elisa. Voy a revisar mi cama por si me hizo alguna cosa...

-Suerte. Yo... yo me voy a ver en mi pieza, tal vez dejaron algo allá...

-Sí, anda.

Me despedí y la dejé sola. ¿Habría consecuencias negativas? No lo creía. Después de todo, podrían encontrarse otras veces. Y yo iba a ayudarlos.

Pero lamentablemente no tuve la oportunidad. Aunque al día siguiente busqué al rebelde del colegio San Pablo, igual no lo encontré. Pasaron diez días sin que se supiera nada de Terry. Candy y yo éramos inseparables. Elisa y sus secuaces dejaron de molestarla, así que el resto de las chicas, que antes rechazaban a Candy para no quedar mal con Elisa, se unieron a nosotras. Teníamos un grupo muy entretenido. De vez en cuando, nos juntábamos con Archie y Stear a pasar el rato, o a ver alguno de los fallidos experimentos de Stear. Era muy divertido sentirme parte de un grupo grande, y además, compartir con mis personajes favoritos.

Un día, Stear nos comunicó que había inventado un barco mensajero. Nos pidió que en la noche fuéramos a su habitación a buscar el control remoto.

-¿Me acompañas, Annie?

-¡Claro, Candy!

Esa noche nos reunimos en mi habitación que quedaba justo frente a la de Stear y Archie. Candy tiró la soga, pero se equivocó y la tiró a la habitación que quedaba al lado de la de los primos. Le advertí del error, lo corrigió y llegamos sin problemas donde los chicos.

-¡Casi me equivoco de habitación! – dijo Candy – Tiré la cuerda a la habitación del lado, por suerte Annie se dio cuenta.

-Qué bien, o hubieran caído en las garras del duque – dijo Archie.

-¿Qué? – pregunté, o más bien grité.

-Esa era la habitación de Terry Granchester; apuesto que ese aristócrata las hubiera denunciado a las hermanas. Estarían en la prisión del colegio – respondió Archie.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamé; había arruinado otro encuentro. Era cuando Candy se enteraba de quién era la madre de Terry, entraba a su pieza, veía una foto de la Eleonore Baker, y comenzaba a entender los motivos de Terry para ser como era... rayos.

¿Y no se encontraban antes supuestamente, en la colina de Pony? Según el manga se veían y discutían porque Terry no quería reconocer lo que Candy había hecho por él. Pero no habían podido hacerlo porque Candy y yo, que ya teníamos un grupo grande, pasábamos los recreos conversando con las otras chicas, o con Archie y Stear.

Me deprimí mucho pensando en que estaba aguando el romance del siglo. Por eso, no participé mucho en la conversación, pensando en cómo arreglaba el problema. Pero me acordé de algo: aún les quedaba el Festival de Mayo.

¡El Festival de Mayo! Eso sí que iba a estar bueno. Yo me acordaba de la impresión que me causó la valentía de Candy cuando se escapaba del colegio para ayudar a su amiga Patti a dejar la tortuguita en un buen lugar, y después se encontraba con Albert y Terry en el zoológico. Todavía me daban cosquillas en la guata cuando los recordaba a ambos paseando por el lugar. Y después, Candy se disfrazaba de Romeo y luego de Julieta, bailaba con Terry, conversaban de la vida. ¡Qué lindo!

Pensar en eso me animó un poco. Yo ayudaría a esos dos.

Un poco más animada, me reincorporé a la conversación. Aún hablaban sólo del famoso barco. Después salimos a pasear con los chicos por la segunda colina de Pony, jugamos al escondite y comimos un pollo asado.

Terry aún no aparecía por ninguna parte. Ya me estaba impacientando, porque tenía unas ganas de verlo en vivo y en directo...

Pero no había caso. Yo suponía que Terry estaba recuperándose de sus heridas (de esas heridas que Candy debería haber ayudado a curar) y que por eso no iba a aparecer.

En fin, a eso de las doce volvimos a nuestras habitaciones. Me dormí como un tronco, hasta que desperté sobresaltada poco después. Tenía un mal presentimiento...

Fui a la pieza de Candy y abrí la puerta. Ella dormía plácidamente. Pero algo estaba mal. Me devolví molesta a mi cuarto, hasta que recordé: ¡Claro! Esa noche Candy debió haber recibido una foto de Anthony, de parte de Stear y Archie. Entonces, eso la dejaba inquieta. Tenía pesadillas relacionadas con la muerte de Anthony, salía sonámbula, se caía y era salvada por Terry, que andaba en su caballo cabalgando en la noche.

Pero nada de esto había pasado. ¡Otro encuentro arruinado por mí!

No estaba resultando de mucha ayuda para el romance Candy-Terry...

Al día siguiente la hermana Clice nos habló del Festival de Mayo. ¡Al fin comenzaría la oportunidad de unir a Candy y Terry!

-¡Seremos hadas de la flor! – exclamó Candy, emocionada.

-Y podrán elegir a su pareja de baile – dijo una chica, sonriendo.

-Elegir a la pareja... qué buena onda – dije, y pensé que me las tenía que arreglar para que Candy eligiera a Terry.

Pedí permiso para ir para el baño, así podía comenzar la "operación festival de Mayo". El plan era peinar y vestir a Candy como una Julieta irresistible para que Terry le declarara su amor ahí mismo. Y, por supuesto, convencerla de que no se enojara si él intentaba besarla.

De pronto se abrió un portal frente a mí, una pálida María entró y me sacó arrastrando.

Llegamos en un santiamén a la casa de Soxie. Annie estaba comiendo galletas y terminando de ver la película "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Soxie leía el manga de Candy Candy y estaba casi más pálida que María.

-Amiga, la embarraste- dijo Soxie al verme.

-Na' que ver. Cumplí con hacer que Annie apoyara a Candy. Justo ahora iba a arreglar que fuera la pareja de Terry en el Festival de Mayo.

-La embarraste – repitió Soxie y me pasó el manga.

Había cambiado la historia. Y demasiado...

Leí que Candy se había convertido en la Reina del Festival de Mayo. Annie (o sea yo) no estaba, supuestamente había sufrido una peritonitis y se encontraba en el hospital. Todos aplaudían a Candy con cariño. Se reconciliaba con Elisa y Neil, que decidían que no les convenía tenerla de enemiga. Terry no estaba en ninguna escena y Candy jamás preguntaba por él. Después, Candy seguía su vida de estudiante sin problemas, volvía a Estados Unidos con toda su familia cuando empezó la guerra, preguntaba todos los días por Annie (por mí), que ahora estaba enferma de tuberculosis y por eso no aparecía en las viñetas, seguía yendo al colegio, después se convertía en señorita de sociedad y se casaba con un rico heredero para complacer a la familia. Albert había desaparecido. Todo eso no tomaba más de treinta páginas. El resto del manga estaba en blanco.

-Chu... creo que la embarré – acepté. Al hacerme amiga de Candy (al ser Annie amiga de Candy) había separado definitivamente a la pareja dorada de Candy y Terry.

-Pero es que queremos que Candy y Terry se unan – reclamó María.

-Ya sé – dije yo – tenemos que evitar que sean sorprendidos esa noche... ustedes saben, después de regresar de las vacaciones de verano.

-¡Sí! – dijo Soxie – Podemos evitar que Elisa mande los anónimos.

-O evitar que los descubran. Es muy romántico que se encuentren en la noche – repuso María.

-Quizás deberían darles la oportunidad de pelear un poco más – dijo Annie -, a Candy le gusta defender sus ideales, y parece que las parejas que empiezan peleando siempre se enamoran después.

-Igual buena idea... – dijimos.

Así que volví a entrar al manga. Pero ahora con la idea de hacer que Candy y Terry se pelearan un poquito.

A ver cómo.

Continuará---


	3. ¿Gay?

Caso Candy Candy tercera parte.

Ahora el objetivo inmediato era lograr una peleíta entre Candy y Terry, nada más para que fueran conversando y gustándose un poquito. Lo malo es que tenía poco tiempo, porque el Festival de Mayo era en tres días más, y Terry no se dejaba ver para provocar una pelea entre él y Candy.

-Oye... – le dije esa tarde a Candy - ¿qué opinas de Terry Granchester?  
-¿Quién? – preguntó Candy, abriendo mucho los ojos – Ah, el duque. Sí, igual; no sé. No lo conozco mucho, lo he visto como tres veces y me parece rarito.

-¿Rarito?

-Sí, es que dice tonterías, no se toma nada en serio... no sé, Annie. Es sólo un aristócrata presumido ¿Él te gusta? Ojalá que no, Annie. A la mitad de las chicas del colegio les gusta. Sinceramente no le encuentro nada del otro mundo.

-No, no me gusta – mentí (¿a quién no le gusta Terry??? )-, es que me pareció que a ti te interesaba.

-No sé, es que lo conozco poco, y hace tiempo que no hablo con él. ¿Cómo te puede gustar alguien que no conoces? Yo no soy de las que se enamoran simplemente de la belleza de los hombres.

"Claro" – pensé – "Supongo que te gustó el príncipe de la colina por su talento con la gaita, y Anthony porque cultivaba rosas. Ni tú te la crees".

-Pero no hablemos más de Terry. – pidió Candy - ¿Qué opinas de Archie?

-¿Archie? – pregunté - ¿Qué hay con Archie?

-Le gustas – dijo ella -. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Creo que me puse muy roja, porque Candy se rió de mí.

-No, nunca me había dado cuenta – dije después de un rato – Pensé que a él le gustaba otro tipo de chica.

-Sí, me dijo que le gustó mucho que hayas aceptado que eras del Hogar de Pony y eso lo había hecho fijarse más en ti. ¿Y qué opinas de Stear?

-¿También le gusto a Stear? (Rayos, estaba causando furor, lo que nunca me pasó en la realidad...)

-No... – dijo ella – él me gusta a mí. ¿Crees que me quiera?

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ???? – grité. (¿Candy y Stear? ¿Universo paralelo???)r

-¿Por qué gritas? ¿Acaso él te gusta? Si es así, Annie, yo renunciaré a él, porque tú eres mi amiga y...

-No, no me gusta, pero ¿No le gusta a Patty?

-¿A quién?

-A Patty, la chica de lentes... tu am... – iba a decir "tu amiga, nuestra amiga", pero me acordé que ella y Candy nunca se hicieron intimas, porque llegué yo...

-No lo sé, creo que no... Pero no me has dicho que opinas de Stear, de Stear y yo juntos.

Sus ojos, lamentablemente, brillaban al decir eso. ¿Candy y Stear? Él me caía bien, es un personaje de lo más amoroso, pero... ¡No es Terry!

-No sé, Candy, te veo con un hombre más rebelde, decidido, romántico, de pelo largo...

-Yo creo que Stear es perfecto – me dijo Candy con una de sus "sonrisas Candy" – Lo invitaré a que sea mi pareja en el Festival de Mayo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! – exclamé.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... ¡STEAR ES GAY!

Sé que es totalmente inmoral lo que hice, pero fue un recurso desesperado. Total, después me las arreglaría para juntar a Patty con Stear y arreglar el embrollo.

-¿Stear es gay? – dijo ella - ¿Qué significa eso?

Me había olvidado de que en ese tiempo no se usaba ese término. ¿Cuál se usaba? ¿Cómo llamaron a Oscar Wilde? Ah, sí.

-Es sodomita – le dije.

-Sodomita... repitió Candy. Quedó pensando un momento - ¿Y qué es un sodomita?

Se lo expliqué al oído, y la pobre se puso como tomate.

-Oh... eso – murmuró y se quedó callada -. Bueno, creo que cada persona tiene derecho a vivir como le plazca. Hablaré con él y le diré que lo apoyo.

-¡No, no! – pedí – es que él no sabe que yo sé, yo lo oí sin querer, así que si tú le dices, sabrá que yo sé y que tú sabes y se sentirá avergonzado. Así que no le digas para que no sepa que tú sabes y que yo sé.

-Bueno – aceptó ella. Conversamos de otras cosas y llegó la hora de dormir. Quedaban sólo dos noches para el Festival de Mayo.

Yo tenía pensado hablar con Terry el día anterior al Festival, o quizás el mismo día en la mañana, para no darle tiempo a decir que no; igual lo busqué en la cena, pero no estaba. Y pude oír a la hermana Margaret hablar con otras monjas.

-Terry está desesperado por irse – comentaba en el almuerzo. - Y lo entiendo.

-Pues debería quedarse para templar su carácter – decía la hermana Clice.

-Pero es que ha sufrido tanto... ¿recuerdas cuando tenía doce años y esperó a su padre todo el día de festival en la puerta del colegio?

-Sí, y en la noche no quería irse a dormir. Lo recuerdo.

-Por suerte la Madre Superiora lo dejará partir un día antes, así no verá los preparativos.

Oh-oh... si Terry se iba esa madrugada, no tendría tiempo de hablar con él.

A menos que...

A menos que fuera a su habitación en la noche.

¿Para qué mentir? La idea de meterme en la habitación de Terry me tenía ansiosa y emocionada. ¡Conocería a TERRY en persona! ¡En carne y hueso! Ideas locas sobre agarrarlo a besos y manosearlo un poquito me vinieron a la mente, pero la dignidad prevaleció y me decidí a ir sin hacer ningún escándalo. Bueno, no más escándalo que el hecho de escaparme de mi habitación de noche, saltar por la cuerda como lo había hecho Candy, y escabullirme en la habitación de un chico con mala reputación.

Me fui temprano a mi habitación con el pretexto de un dolor de cabeza, pero realmente quería planear lo que iba a decirle a Terry. Al final me decidí a escribir una invitación y entregársela en nombre de Candy.

Como a las doce llegó la hora de ir. Lancé la cuerda, salté, llegué al balcón de Terry. La ventana por suerte estaba abierta. La luz estaba apagada. Mejor, así él no vería lo roja que yo estaba.

Se veía poco, pero se notaba que no había nadie sobre la cama. No estaba. Mejor; me sentía demasiado nerviosa y ya no pensaba que era buena idea lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, yo buscaba una mesa, algo para dejar la invitación. De pronto algo claro en el piso llamó mi atención, y sin pensar en que era meterme en lo que no me importaba, lo recogí.

Era un pedazo de una foto grande de Eleonore Baker.

-Ah, rayos – dije – Esta es la famosa foto. Debe estar aquí hace días. ¿Acaso este tipo nunca limpia su habitación?

-No – dijo una voz -. Me gusta tener mi espacio a mi manera.

Una luz se prendió. Me volví, y ahí estaba TERRY GRANCHESTER.

Guau.

¿Qué puedo decir de él? Todo el mundo lo conoce. ¿Qué puedo aportar, aparte de que era lindo, bello, hermoso, precioso, guapo, perfecto, adictivo?

Y que me miraba con esos ojos azules, brillantes, de pestañas largas, con esa sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-¿Vienes a entregarme eso, o a criticar mi habitación? – dijo él.

-Aaaaaa... – dije.

-Puedes colocar tu invitación con el montón que está en la basura – dijo – porque no pienso aceptar ninguna. Me voy de acá.

-Aaaaaa... – dije, y reaccioné - ¿el montón de invitaciones?

-Sí, todos los años me llegan como cien o ciento veinte invitaciones para el festival – respondió él sin mirarme.

-Aaaaaa – dije, embobada nuevamente.

-Haz el favor de cerrar la boca, pequeña Tarzán Drácula – me pidió, sonriendo un poco.

¿Tarzán Drácula? ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Por qué' – le pregunté.

-Porque estás mojando la alfombra con tu saliva – respondió.

(Era verdad; tenía un pequeño charquito a mis pies)

-No, me refiero a... ¿por qué me llamaste Tarzán Drácula?

Él se levantó de un salto, se puso frente a mí y sonrió burlón.

-Una cuerda cruza la noche – dijo – y en ella viaja... ¡Una Tarzán! Pálida, pálida, como un vampiro que jamás ve la luz del sol. Por eso, por pálido. Tú eres muy pálida. ¿Te lo explico con manzanitas?

No supe que responderle. ¿Tarzán Drácula? ¿Ese chico se dedicaba a ponerle apodos a todo el mundo?

Pues, sí. ¡Terry!

Me acordé de cuando le dijo a Candy Tarzán pecosa, mona pecas, pecosa... cuántos recuerdos. Yo me sentaba con las chicas frente al televisor. Teníamos nueve años y creíamos que Candy terminaría bien (era la primera vez que la veíamos). Sufríamos con las desventuras de Candy, odiábamos a Elisa y le echábamos maldiciones a la Gusana mientras comíamos pan con palta. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

-Oye, sé que soy un aristócrata guapo, pero no es como para que te quedes embobada – me dijo Terry, moviendo sus manos frente a mí.

Volví al presente.

-Aaaaaa – lamentablemente eso era todo lo que atinaba a decir.

-Bueno, Tarzán Drácula, si te vas a portar como todas las estúpidas de este colegio más vale que te vayas porque necesito dormir. Y para dormir necesito desvestirme.

-¿Desvestir? – mi cerebro reaccionó ante esa oportunidad única.

-Sí, y una dama como tú no debe ver a un hombre en esos menesteres.

-No importa. A mí no me molesta – se me salió decir.

Eso lo descolocó y no supo que responderme; entonces, pasé al ataque.

-La invitación al Festival de Mayo no es mía – le dije -, sino de mi mejor amiga, Candy. Tú ya la conoces, la viste en el barco que los trajo a Europa desde América.

-¡Ah, Tarzán Pecosa! – se veía muy interesado y por primera vez ya no tenía esa sonrisa cínica -. ¿La conoces?

-Es mi mejor amiga – le repetí.

-Ah, sí – dijo él -, ya lo habías mencionado. Bueno, ¿ella te habló de mí?

Me pareció prudente no comentar lo que Candy había dicho de él.

-Candy desearía que fueras su pareja en el Festival de Mayo, pero es demasiado tímida como para pedírtelo.

-Tarzán pecosa no me parece una chica tímida – dijo él -, en nuestro encuentro en el barco se mostró bastante valerosa.

-Sí, pero en estas cosas es tímida.

-Y por eso manda a su amiga a meterse en la habitación de un chico de mala reputación...

-No – interrumpí -, ella no sabe que estoy aquí. Y si tú le dices algo al respecto ella sabrá y no quiero que sepa que yo sé que le gustas porque sí que le dará vergüenza. Así que no le digas que yo sé y que tú sabes, para que ella no lo sepa.

Me parece que se perdió un poco en mis argumentos, porque me miró desconcertado. Pero al fin me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que enloquecen, y tomó la invitación. Olió el papel.

-¿Este perfume es de Tarzán Pecosa, o Tarzán Drácula?

-Usamos el mismo perfume – no mentía en este asunto; compartíamos perfume porque a ella se le había quebrado el suyo...

-Pues es de lo más exquisito... bien, Tarzán Drácula, dile a tu amiga que acepto su invitación y será un gusto acompañarla.

-¡Excelente! – exclamé, y me di media vuelta para retirarme, pero Terry me sujetó por un brazo:

-Oye... ¿crees que deba llevarle una flor, o algo – preguntó, dudoso.

-No sé, no conozco bien las costumbres de Inglaterra.

-Pero eres una chica... ¿crees que le gustaría una flor, o preferiría una joya?

-Una flor estará bien, Terry. Buenas noches.

-¿Y qué color le gusta?

-El rosado.

-¿Hay rosas rosadas?

-Sí, encarga en alguna florería. Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos...

Al fin pude irme. Ese último instante de inseguridad de Terry me dejó perpleja. ¿Desde cuando que él dudaba? Bueno, quizás era un buen síntoma. Si estaba nervioso por la cita con Candy, es que ella le producía "cosas"... jejeje.

Me dormí con una sonrisa optimista en el rostro y desperté con un calambre en la cara, pero... son cosas que pasan.

Se me corrió un punto del calcetín al ponérmelo, pero... son cosas que pasan.

Se me rompió la peineta mientras me peinaba, pero... son cosas que pasan.

Pero cuando llegué atrasada al desayuno porque el reloj se me había parado, y la hermana Grey me hizo leer doscientos versículos del Apocalipsis, me di cuenta de algo:

Ese no era mi día.

Y temblé.

Candy se acercó a mí después del nefasto desayuno. Estaba saltando de alegría.

-¡Ya lo arreglé! – me dijo.

-Arreglaste qué... – quise saber.

-Ya sé quién será mi pareja en el Festival.

-¿Tu pareja?

-Lo arreglé en el desayuno. Dijiste que me convenía un chico de cabello largo, decidido, romántico y rebelde. ¡Albert!

-¿QUÉ?

-Albert, pues. Archie me dijo que Albert, un antiguo amigo, estaba en Londres, así que se me ocurrió que a él no le molestaría ser mi pareja. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Nos escapamos esta tarde para hablar con él?

-Pero, Candy... – mi cabeza se quedó en blanco. No se me ocurría qué decirle a Candy. No podía repetir la excusa que di con Stear. ¿O sí? ¿Creería que Albert es gay? No, se supone que Annie no conoce a Albert... No puedo decirle que Albert es gay.

Aunque...

-¿Albert es un joven rubio, alto, que trabaja en un zoológico?

-Sí... ¿lo conoces? Es muy simpático.

-Um... es que es pareja de Stear.

Candy palideció.

-¿Pareja... así como pareja, pareja, de Stear?

-Sí, pareja pareja.

-Vaya... hablaré con él, y le diré que apoyo su decisión... eso es lo que se espera de una amiga.

-¡No! Mejor no le digas nada, o sabrá que tú sabrás y que yo sé, y según lo que sé, ni Stear ni Albert quieren que nadie sepa. Y si saben que se sabe, sabrán que yo lo dije y se enojarán porque yo dije lo que sabía.

-Bueno, Annie. Pero eso me deja sin pareja para el Festival.

-Ah, es que tú no sabes que alguien quiere ser tu pareja y sueña con ese momento.

-¿Quién es? ¡Me muero de curiosidad!

-Pues tendrá que morirse, señorita Andley, que están atrasadas para la clase – dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. La hermana Margaret.

Ese día, por suerte, las clases eran sólo hasta las once, porque teníamos que preparar lo del Festival. Yo estaba ansiosa porque terminara la clase, ya que tenía que juntar a Candy y a Terry y hacer que decidieran ir juntos al Festival.

Como a las diez, Candy fue al baño. Se demoró un rato y volvió muy molesta. No quiso decirme nada...

Pero a las once, cuando sonó la campana, me pasó tres rosas, un papel y me dijo:

-Terry te mandó esto. ¿Desde cuándo que se envían flores ynotitas los novios? Y dile que no me use más de correo. Tampoco quiero que tú me uses de correo. Qué decepción, Annie. Caíste en las garras de ese despreciable aristócrata. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Se fue corriendo, me pareció que conteniendo las lágrimas. Elisa y sus secuaces me miraban con asombro. Un grupo de chicas corrió tras Candy y una o dos se me quedaron mirando, a ver qué hacía yo.

Automáticamente, sin pensar, leí la nota de Terry:

"_Saludos en Transilvania, Tarzán Drácula: Tengo problemas con el regalo para Candy. Hay por lo menos tres tonos de flores rosadas en las tiendas, son las que te envío. Elige la que mejor venga con los ojos de Candy. Necesito tu asesoramiento. Además, tienes que decirme qué medida de anillo usa Candy, que quiero regalarle uno. ¿Será adecuado? ¿Qué piensas? Encuéntrame a las doce en la colina."_

Rayos...

**¿Se arreglarán las cosas con Candy?**

**¿Se enterarán los "gays" de las habladurías de "Annie"?**

**¿Saldrán, por fin, Candy y Terry?**

**La verdad es que aún no lo sé...**

**¡Gracias por leer!!**


	4. Romance en el aire

Caso Candy Candy 4.

_Resumen: Tres amigas entran al manga de Candy Candy. El objetivo es que Candy se quede con Terry al final de la historia. Una de ellas se hace pasar por Annie e intenta unir a Candy y Terry en el colegio San Pablo. Pero las cosas no resultan como se esperaba, y ahora..._

Ahora Candy estaba enojada, no, FURIOSA conmigo, y pensaba que a mí me gustaba Terry. Tenía que arreglarlo todo.

Corrí al baño y ahí la encontré. Un grupo de chicas la consolaba, sin sabe lo que le pasaba realmente. Yo tampoco lo entendía.

-¡Candy! Déjame explicarte... – empecé a decir.

-Ella no puede hablar ahora. Déjala que se tranquilice, no la molestes, por favor – dijo una de las chicas, Patty.

Como Candy seguía llorando abrazada a Patty, pensé que lo mejor era irme para decidir qué podía hacer.

-¿Cómo llegué a esto? – pensé en voz alta. Y me di cuenta de algo: era culpa de Terry. ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo se le ocurría enviarme un mensaje con la futura novia? Súper desubicado.

Mientras hablaba caminaba casi sin darme cuenta a la famosa segunda colina de Pony. Y ahí estaba Terry, fumando muy tranquilo, esperando a que yo apareciera para ayudarlo con los regalos de Candy.

-¡Todo fue tu culpa! – le grité cuando llegué a su lado.

Se levantó y me miró sorprendido:

-¿Mi culpa? – preguntó - ¿Qué hice, si se puede saber?

-¡Pues que se te ocurrió la gran idea de mandarme ese mensaje y esas flores con Candy! ¿No pensaste que ella se iba a poner celosa?

-¿Y por qué se iba a poner celosa, si ella te envió para pedirme que yo fuera su cita?

Mientras pensaba qué responderle, apareció Candy:

-¿Qué yo la envié? ¡Yo no necesito que nadie diga las cosas por mí!

Terry la miró, luego me miró a mí, luego los dos se acercaron y me quedaron mirando de una manera que me dio miedo; de verdad estaban muy, muy molestos...

Entonces hice lo que consideré más lógico.

Usé la "técnica Annie", me senté en el suelo y me puse a llorar.

Obvio que esto logró que Candy se suavizara; ella nunca ha aguantado ver llorar a otros. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Entonces, mientras lloraba, les dije:

-¡Es que ustedes no entienden! ¡Todo lo hice porque deben estar juntos! ¡Buaaaahhhh!!!! ¡Se pertenecen el uno al otro, pero son tan tercos que no se dan cuenta! ¡Snif!

-Tranquila, Annie, tranquila... – decía Candy.

-Sí, no llores – dijo Terry.

-¡Cómo no voy a llorar si ahora los dos están molestos conmigo!!!!

-NO estamos molestos – repuso Candy -, sólo que... quizás debiste decirme lo que te proponías.

-Definitivamente – apoyó Terry.

-¡Es que entonces no hubieran tenido una cita, lo dos son tan tercos!!! ¡Buahhh! ¡Nadie me quiere!!!!

-¡No, Annie! ¡NO digas eso! – pidió Candy.

-¡Es que arruiné su cita! ¡Ahora ya no querrán salir juntos!

-Yo sí quiero salir con Tarzán Pecosa – dijo Terry.

-¡Mocoso engreído! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? – reclamó ella, pero con cierta coquetería en la voz.

-Snif... no peleen – pedí con un hilo de voz.

-Nadie pelea con este aristócrata presumido – dijo Candy.

-¿Van a salir juntos, entonces? – pregunté.

-Bueno... si eso te hace feliz, Annie... – dijo Candy.

-¡Excelente! – me levanté, me refregué un poco los ojos y sonreí – Entonces, los dejo para que conversen. Ah, este es el mensaje que me envió Terry, para que le respondas tú mejor... jejeje. Adiós, chicos.

Me alejé pero sin dejar de mirarlos a ver qué hacían esos dos. Candy leía el mensaje, se sonrojaba y le sonreía a Terry. Éste fingía indiferencia pero sonreía igual. Luego se sentaron en el pasto y conversaron, pero ya estaba muy lejos y no podía oír lo que decían.

Además me pareció una falta de respeto espiarlos; total, las cosas se veían bien.

Como Candy no apareció más, tuve que hacer su parte en la ornamentación del colegio. De vez en cuando miraba a la colina y ahí estaban esos dos conversando de lo lindo.

-Mira a Candy con Terry – dijo una de las amigas de Elisa.

-Seguramente él no sabe con quién se está metiendo – respondió ella -. Es una simple criada...

Todos comprenderán que no aguanté las ganas de tirarle un poquito de pintura encima. Sólo un poquito, lo suficiente para que se enojara conmigo y no siguiera hablando de Candy.

En la tarde, en la hora de la cena, Candy apareció radiante.

-¡Tengo tanto que contarte! – me dijo, emocionada.

Pero llegaron las monjas y tuvimos que guardar silencio. Empezamos a cenar y entonces, mientras comíamos ordenadamente, se sintió una armónica que quebraba la quietud de la noche...

-¿QUIÉN OSA TOCAR MÚSICA EN ESTE MOMENTO? – gritó la hermana Grey. Todos giramos a ver la fuente de la música y, como no, era Terry, que tocaba muy inspirado la armónica en un rincón del comedor.

-¡Terry Granchester! ¡Qué significa eso!

Terry dejó de tocar para mirar con alegría a la hermana Grey.

-Es la expresión del amor, hermana Grey. Usted sabe, lo dicen las Escrituras: Sin amor, nada soy. ¡El amor hace mover al mundo, y yo aporto con mi canción! Deberían felicitarme.

-Terry, no es el momento ni el lugar.

-Hermana, estoy tan contento que no discutiré con usted. En fin, me despido – y diciendo esto se fue, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Candy, que estaba roja pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de cenar nos escapamos un rato para hablar de Terry. Candy estaba radiante, y me habló de todo lo que hicieron juntos esa tarde: conversaron de sus vidas, jugaron a las escondidas, se confesaron secretos... y obvio, ella le regaló una armónica a cambio de que él ya no fumara más.

-Parece que nos conociéramos desde siempre, Annie... tenías razón, él es perfecto para mí. No sé cómo pude encontrarlo presumido o desagradable. ¡Creo que lo amo!

-¡Candy, es maraviloso! – le dije, y me puse a llorar, ahora sí de verdad, de la pura emoción. ¡Mi misión estaba cumplida!

-Pero, Annie, no llores...

-Lloro de felicidad por ti, amiga – la abracé, y me despedí de ella. Candy me quedó mirando un poco preocupada, pero cuando le sonreí se tranquilizó y se fue a su habitación.

Y es que esa noche tenía un sabor agridulce: había cumplido con mi misión, pero me despediría para siempre de la ídola Candy... en fin, tenía que seguir adelante y volver al mundo real.

Cuando entré en mi habitación me cambié de ropa, dejé el uniforme de Annie guardado en su ropero, me cambié el peinado y pedí que activaran el portal de prosa.

Y salí.

Las chicas me esperaban con lágrimas en los ojos; me aplaudieron y me felicitaron por mi éxito.

-¡Las escenas románticas son memorables! – dijo Soxie -, ¡Es tan lindo cuando ella lo reta por fumar y le da una armónica!

-¡Y es tan romántico cuando él le pone una flor en el pelo! – dijo María.

-Pues leamos cómo quedó – propuse.

-Pero antes debemos devolver a Annie – dijo Soxie -, o la van a echar de menos.

-¿Dónde está Annie? – pregunté.

-Está llorando porque vio Titanic – dijo María y partió a buscarla.

Annie venía toda llorosa, y traía una mochila con libros.

-¿Es hora de irme? ¡Voy a echar de menos este mundo! – dijo, y siguió llorando.

-Calma, Annie, al menos te llevas libros para divertirte – la consoló Soxie.

-Sí... es verdad. Bueno, al menos varié un poco la rutina. ¿Ya todo se arregló?

-Todo – dije, orgullosa.

-Entonces, adiós – Annie, tímidamente nos dio la mano y por el portal de prosa se fue de vuelta a su hogar.

Nosotras continuamos leyendo el manga, aunque era muy tarde, porque estábamos ansiosas de ver cómo la pasaban en el Festival de Mayo y en Escocia. Y superaba nuestras expectativas: ¡Era tan romántico!

Candy y Terry bailaban juntos, conversaban, caminaban tomados de la mano por el colegio, volvían a bailar, Elisa se comía el sombrero de puros celos, las monjas comentaban que Terry al fin se veía feliz, hasta la madre Grey decía que ambos hacían bonita pareja.

Luego, en Escocia era parecido a lo del manga original, porque Candy reconciliaba a Terry con su madre, Terry salvaba a Elisa de "ahogarse" y era invitado a la fiesta blanca, pero no iba porque prefería quedarse con Candy.

Y Elisa los pillaba a los dos... besándose. Un beso apasionado, al fin.

-Veamos el final – sugirió María, y todas buscamos el tomo final para leer como terminaba ¿acaso veríamos la boda de Candy y Terry?

Pero no...

El final era el mismo.

Candy se quedaba sin Terry.

Revisamos el manga, y nos dimos cuenta que sólo habíamos cambiado el comienzo; el resto estaba igual. ¿Cómo se explicaba eso?

-¡Pero si yo hice que se enamoraran hasta las patas! – reclamé.

-Es que la tonta de Elisa los separó con esa trampa del establo – dijo Soxie, que estaba revisando el manga.

-Entonces hay que volver – dijo María, y yo asentí.

No dejaríamos que un error nos destruyera las ilusiones.

Así que buscamos la parte de la cita que Terry y Candy tienen en el cobertizo, y volví a meterme en el manga, con algunos materiales que me ayudarían en mi tarea.

Annie casi se muere al verme de nuevo.

-¡Mónica! – dijo ella - ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! Creí que eras un fantasma...

-Annie, hola... tengo que volver a reemplazarte por un rato, Candy está en peligro.

Y le conté lo de la trampa de Elisa. Annie palideció.

-Así que por eso Elisa estaba tan contenta hoy... – dijo Annie.

-Rápido – pedí yo – préstame tu uniforme, que tengo que llegar al establo antes que Elisa y las monjas.

Annie hizo lo que le pedía; luego me estrechó la mano y me deseó suerte.

Salí corriendo, y vi a un grupo de monjas, junto a Elisa, que caminaban hacia el establo. Corrí y las pasé sin mayores problemas.

Llegué al establo; pude escuchar a Candy decir "¡Pasos!". Abrí de golpe y los vi ¡Guau! Por un rato me quedé sin habla. Estaban en una situación bastante comprometida...

-¿Annie? – preguntó Candy.

-Terry, ponte tu camisa y escóndete bajo una manta de los caballos. Rápido. Tú, Candy, súbete los tirantes de la camisa de dormir y ponte una bata, por favor. Y sígueme el juego. Les tendieron una trampa.

-Algo me decía que era una trampa... – dijo Terry, haciendo lo que le ordenaba. Saqué los útiles que llevaba (un globo, papel volantín y pegamento), inflé el globo y le indiqué a Candy que pegáramos papel en él.

En eso abrieron bruscamente la puerta.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo se atreven a deshonrar la imagen de esta escuela?

-¡Madre Grey! – exclamó Candy, asustada.

Elisa salió desde detrás de la monja.

-Así que era cierto ese rumor... – comenzó a decir antes de darse cuenta de quiénes estábamos en el establo.

-Pero si tú lo sabías, Elisa – dije yo, esperando sonar lo más inocente posible – Tú nos diste la idea de hacer acá la piñata, para no molestar a nadie.

-¿Piñata? – exclamaron todas a la vez. Creo que hasta se sintió la voz de Terry...

-Una piñata, para rellenar de dulces y usarla en la fiesta – dije yo.

-¿Qué fiesta? – preguntó la hermana Grey.

-La fiesta... recuerda, Candy – dije, dándole un pequeño codazo.

-La fiesta que teníamos planeada para agradecer a las hermanas el hermoso veraneo – dijo Candy, siguiéndome el juego – Y lo arruinaste... ¿Por qué, Elisa?

La madre Grey se volvió a Elisa.

-¿Tú sabías que era una sorpresa para nosotras? No entiendo.

-Queríamos hacer esta hermosa pirata... – dijo Candy

-Piñata – corregí yo.

-Sí, piñata. Para usarla como asiento de honor...

-Para rellenarla de dulces y colgarla – le corregí nuevamente.

-¿Colgarla? Vaya. Sí, colgarla en la fiesta para las hermanas. Pero ahora se ha arruinado – Candy inclinó la cabeza y se enjugó una lágrima imaginaria.

-Me estoy cansando de sus acusaciones injustificadas y su obsesión por Candy, señorita Elisa – advirtió la hermana Grey.

-¡No es obsesión! – se defendió Elisa - ¡Estoy segura de que Terry debe estar por acá! Yo misma les envié las notas falsas... – se tapó la boca rápidamente.

Todo el mundo se la quedó mirando. Juraría que hasta los caballos la odiaron en ese momento.

-Mejor no digas más, Elisa... no sé bien lo que pasa acá – dijo la monja, y nos miró con severidad – pero las últimas palabras de la señorita Elisa la condenan. Discutiremos su castigo esta noche. Es mejor que cuando me vaya salgan todos – puso énfasis en la última "o" – y que no se molesten en organizar fiestas. Buenas noches.

Cuando la monja se fue, suspiramos aliviados. Terry salió de su escondite y se acercó a Candy. Por un momento pensé que se abrazarían, pero no; mi presencia los cohibía.

-¡Gracias, Annie! No sé cómo lo supiste, pero me salvaste la vida – dijo Candy.

-No se preocupen, chicos. Pero cuidado con Elisa.

Terry no dijo nada, pero me miró de una forma extraña; nos acompañó al ala de las mujeres. Candy y él se abrazaron, luego nos despedimos. Esperé que Candy entrara a su habitación, luego abrí la puerta de la pieza de Annie y... Terry estaba esperándome en la mía, es decir, en la de Annie, que temblaba asustada en la cama.

-Ya había sospechado de algo raro cuando fuimos a Escocia – dijo – La Annie que conocí en Escocia es muy distinta a la que entró en mi habitación hace unos meses, la primera Annie que yo conocí. Físicamente son iguales, pero en carácter... y esta es la respuesta. Hay dos Annies. ¿Pueden explicarme lo que pasa?

-Soy Annie, Terry. – dije – Esta es mi...

-Su hermana gemela – ayudó Annie.

-No, respuesta equivocada - dijo él, mirándonos severo (hasta enojado se ve lindo) - . Acá hay algo más ¿Quién eres? Y dime la verdad.

Continuará...

Nota de la autora:

**¿Cómo reaccionará Terry al saber la verdad?**

**¿Le dará una crisis de identidad?**

**¿Cuál será el castigo de Elisa?**


	5. ¿La verdad?

Caso Candy Candy 5

_Resumen: Aparentemente, Soxie, Mónica y María habían logrado cambiar la historia del manga de Candy, ya que evitaron que Elisa lograra que ellos fueran descubiertos juntos en el establo de la escuela, de noche. Pero Terry empieza a sospechar que hay algo raro con esa Annie tan decidida, y descubre que hay dos "Annies". Exige saber la verdad._

-En fin – comencé a decir – la verdad es que...

-La verdad es que somos gemelas – interrumpió Annie -. Mónica y yo somos gemelas. ¡No sé por qué no me crees! - y usando la "técnica Annie", se puso a llorar dulcemente.

Ambos la quedamos mirando, asombrados. Terry se veía arrepentido de no haberle creído antes, y yo aún no podía asumir que Annie fuera tan buena mentirosa.

-Oye, Annie, no tienes por qué llorar, si te creo – le dijo él, medio brusco.

-Nos separaron al nacer – dijo Annie, y comenzó a inventar una media historia – yo fui llevada al Hogar de Pony y a Mónica la llevaron al Hogar de... Toro, otro orfanato de Chicago. Ambas fuimos adoptadas, y en un paseo a un museo, nos encontramos y nos reconocimos por nuestro gran parecido.

-Vaya... esta chica sí que sería buena actriz...-murmuré; por suerte Terry no me oyó. Estaba fascinado con la historia. El drama familiar lo pone todo sentimental.

Annie hipó unos instantes más y pareció serenarse un poco para continuar hablando:

-Ella era la hija mayor de un vendedor de cintas y encajes, como nuestros padres adoptivos eran socios de negocios en ese tiempo, nos pudimos conocer mejor. Pasamos varias semanas juntas, y la gente nos confundía fácilmente. Entonces, como ambas estábamos a punto de ingresar en internados, Mónica propuso que intercambiáramos lugares, para ver cómo reaccionaba la gente y si alguien se daba cuenta de la broma, y yo acepté... hace unos meses volvimos a intercambiarnos y por eso notaste que tenía otra forma de ser. Por favor, Terry, no le digas a nadie lo que pasa, estoy muy asustada – y volvió a usar la maravillosa "técnica Annie", poniéndose a llorar.

-¡Oye, no llores! - Terry se veía muy embarazado con la situación; no sabía si consolarla o dejar que se tranquilizara sola. Annie seguía con la cara cubierta por sus manos, llorando dulcemente. Me quito el sombrero ante ella: es una gran mentirosa.

-Es que la asustaste – le dije a Terry– y seguramente ella piensa que le dirás a Candy y se enojará con ella.

-No le diré nada, no te preocupes – masculló Terry, y después de pasearse un rato por la habitación, pareció pensarlo mejor – Aunque sí, debería decirle. Ella merece saber que su amiga Annie no fue la que la ENGAÑÓ.

Tanto Annie como yo miramos con curiosidad a Terry.

-¿De qué engaño hablas? - preguntamos a la vez, con sudor frío en las manos.

Terry me miró severamente.

-Supongo que conoces a Albert Pendleton

-¿Albert cuánto? No, nadie que conozca se llama así – dije. Y era verdad; no conocía a nadie con ese apellido.

-Pues parece que perdiste la memoria, Annie Dos – repuso él, burlón.

-Mónica. Se llama Mónica – dijo Annie, sollozando aún.

-Pues... Mónica, parece que se olvidó que le dijiste a Candy que Albert es sodomita. Y que es pareja de Stear, el primo de Candy.

-¿Eso hiciste? - preguntó con un susurro Annie, sorprendida - ¿Y qué es un sodomita? - quiso saber.

Para proteger la inocencia de Annie, no quise contestarle. Pero Terry era algo brutal y le explicó gráficamente en qué consistía. Para sorpresa mía, Annie no se desmayó, sólo se puso pálida y con cara de querer vomitar.

-¿Y por qué andabas mintiendo sobre mi amigo? - preguntó Terry

-¡Tuve que hacerlo! - reclamé – Ella quería salir con Stear, después le dio con que quería salir con Albert... tenía que hacerla recapacitar.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decidir por ella? - preguntó Terry, con los ojos chispeantes de furia.

-¡Pues soy su admiradora número uno! - le respondí, antes de poderme contener. Eso lo hizo quedar en blanco, y reaccionó después de un rato.

-O sea... ¿Eres seguidora de Safo? ¿Lesbiana? ¿Sientes atracción amorosa por mi novia?

-¿QUÉ?!!! ¡Cómo se te ocurre, una mujer puede admirar a otra sin amarla!

-¿Entonces, por qué esa admiración por Candy? ¡Explícate!

Me había atrapado. Ahora tendría que contarle la verdad.

¿Cómo contarle a un personaje que es sólo un personaje? ¿Me creería? ¿Reaccionaría con resignación, o me obligaría a mostrarle dónde está la salida?

Por un momento me imaginé a Terry en el mundo real. No tendría problemas en adaptarse, conseguiría trabajo como modelo y actor, protagonizaría comerciales de Calvin Klein... oye, tal vez no sería mala idea. El mundo necesita cosas bellas para recrear la vista.

Pero conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que intentara matar a Mizuki, la autora del manga, por darle tan mal final y acabara perseguido por el FBI.

Mientras intentaba decidir qué decirle, Annie volvió a demostrar su talento como mentirosa:

-Lo que sucede es que Mónica es enemiga de Elisa – dijo Annie – , se conocen desde pequeñas pues el padre de Elisa es socio del padre de Mónica, y cuando supo que Candy era torturada por Elisa y no se rendía, sintió admiración por ella.

Terry entrecerró los ojos.

-Me parece bastante razonable – dijo – pero aún no entiendo por qué te inventaste eso de que Albert era sodomita.

-Ya te lo dije – repetí, cansada de su cabeza dura – ella quería salir con Albert y sólo de esa manera lo impediría.

-Pudiste decirle que él no era su pareja ideal, que ambos son demasiado parecidos – respondió él.

La sencillez de su respuesta me dejó perpleja. Vaya, tenía razón. Eso hubiera sido mucho más obvio. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? El gusto por hacerme líos...

-Es que de esa manera era más definitivo el efecto -alegué, a la desesperada - ¿Y tú, cómo supiste lo que le dije a Candy? Le pedí a ella que no le contara a nadie de ese tema.

-Eso fue culpa mía – dijo Annie, y me contó lo que había pasado:

_Annie, es Escocia, había decidido que tenía que hacer que se unieran Patty y Stear; quería probar sus dotes de celestina, además estaba en un estado de ánimo medio depresivo y creía que ayudando a los demás se le podía pasar. No le resultó difícil convencer a Stear que saliera con Patty. El problema fue que Candy los vio juntos y pensó que Stear estaba engañando a Albert. Entonces, se puso furiosa y le contó a Annie y a Terry lo que pasaba. Terry pensó que Stear estaba diciendo mentiras de Albert, así que... fue a buscarlo y le sacó la mugre y media. El pobre Stear jamás se enteró de la verdadera razón de la paliza, pero pensó que fue porque justo estaba a punto de robarle un beso a Patty._

_Y Terry quedó como el defensor de la moral y las buenas costumbres. Las monjas lo felicitaron por cuidar el honor de las damas. Su padre llegó a Escocia a entregarle un diploma y una medalla en el nombre de la Sociedad de la Moralidad. Salió en el diario de Edimburgo como "el ejemplo de juventud sana". Organizaron desfiles en su honor. El alcalde le dedicó un discurso y Candy fue la encargada de recitar una poesía en su honor. Todo el mundo estaba muy orgulloso de su defensa del honor de las damas._

_Lo que le molestaba bastante, a decir verdad. Eso dañó su reputación de "chico malo"_

-Bueno, ya entendí por qué estabas tú aquí y por qué te cae bien Candy – dijo Terry – Lo que no entiendo es por qué te dio por creer que yo era la pareja ideal para Candy, si mi reputación es, o era, estupendamente mala.

Bueno, eso estaba más difícil de explicar.

-Además, tienes que decirme por qué te fuiste en la época de las vacaciones y volviste justo ahora, a tiempo para salvarnos de la trampa de Elisa.

Eso era más complicado de explicar.

No creo que Terry se trague mi interpretación de la teoría de la causalidad. Ni que crea en la teoría de la casualidad. Terry es tan inteligente, tan maduro, tan centrado (pensaba yo), tan certero en sus pensamientos, tan alejado de supersticiones...

Y una vez más Annie me salvó el pellejo.

-Es que ella es vidente – intervino Annie. Eso pareció interesar mucho a Terry.

-¿Vidente? ¿Adivina? ¿Lees el tarot, runas, cristales, caracoles, bola de cristal, cartas de la diosa, quiromancia, dominomancia, astrología, pendulomancia, predices el futuro? Vaya, es magnífico. El duque dice que son pamplinas, pero el duque casi siempre se equivoca. ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

Eso ya se estaba saliendo de control. Parecía que estábamos en una película de locos. ¡Terry me quería interrogar sobre su futuro! Y claro, yo sí sabía lo que le iba a pasar, pero no por adivina, sino porque el pobre tenía su destino escrito.

Una vez que lo piensas, es algo triste.

-Terry, no creo que sea buena idea que sepas tu futuro – le dije.

-Pues a mí me interesa. Vamos, dime algo que me vaya a pasar mañana, gitanita. O simplemente creeré que ustedes dos me están mintiendo.

Terry nos dedicó una media sonrisa y se tiró en la cama a esperar mis predicciones. Busqué a Annie con la mirada, para que me lanzara alguna idea, pero Annie estaba ya bastante nerviosa y no se fijó. Entonces vino una inspiración. Una magnífica, terrible y maravillosa inspiración...

Le contaría a Terry su futuro. Le contaría lo que venía en el manga. Claro, sin decirle que era una historia de ficción. Le contaría incluso de Susana.

Todo para que él, al conocer su destino, pudiera evitarlo. ¡Esa era la solución al problema!

-Candy y tú están destinados por los hados – dije, intentando poner voz cavernosa – las Parcas de los griegos existen, Terry; tú deberías saberlo, ya que has estudiado bastante sobre ...tú sabes...

Terry se puso pálido.

-¿Cómo supiste eso? Ni siquiera Candy sabe que he estudiado sobre el destino desde el punto de vista de los griegos. Por eso me gusta el teatro.

-Todos tenemos destino, Terry – continué – pero podemos modificarlo. Candy y tú están destinados, pero hay una sombra en vuestro futuro. ¡Cuidado con Susana Marlowe, en Nueva York!

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora: Hola, chicas! Muuuchas gracias por los reviews y las ideas, he intentado tomar de lo que me dicen y la historia se va mejorando gracias a ustedes. **

**Como ven ahora actualicé más rápido, es que la conexión a internet se pone rápida en la madrugada y me estoy desvelando. Linda carita la que tendré mañana en la pega...**

**Mil perdones por inventar el apellido "falso" de Albert, sé que es Andley (o Andrew, Ardley, no estoy segura) pero supuse que él se inventó un apellido para vagar por el mundo. Le puse "Pendleton" porque así se llamaba el Papaíto Piernas Largas, Jervis Pendleton (leyeron ese libro? Lo recomiendo muuucho!!!)**


	6. Y?

El caso Candy Candy, sexta parte

_Resumen: Un grupo de amigas consiguen un método para entrar al manga de Candy Candy para cambiar el final. Una de ellas se hace pasar por Annie. Terry, basándose en el cambio de personalidad que observa en "Annie", deduce que hay algo extraño y descubre que son dos. Exige saber la verdad. Lo convencen de que la otra "Annie" es una adivina. Él pide saber el futuro._

Cerré los ojos y, moviendo las manos lentamente para parecer maga, le conté a Terry la historia de lo que pasaría entre él y Susana, el enamoramiento de ella y el accidente que tenía por salvarlo a él. Terry me escuchó atentamente, y me creyó.

-Así que esa es la verdad – dijo él, reflexionando -. No somos más que sombras en la mente de los dioses que nos dirigen según su parecer. ¿Acaso no son así todos los demás? Cosas hay en la tierra y el cielo que asombran al humano, pero más sorprendente es el no saber si tu mente es tuya o de un dios que te ilumina. Pienso, luego existo, dijo Descartes. ¿Cómo es posible que yo tenga este deseo de burlar mi destino, si es que mi conciencia es dirigida por un ente ajeno a mí?

-Ya estás pelando cables – murmuré -, ese es tu gran defecto, tomar caldo de cabeza y no decidirte rápido por lo que te conviene.

-¿Ah?

-Tú piensas y piensas las cosas y nunca haces nada; en tu destino, puedo ver que tanto pensar en tu problema con Susana hizo que nunca te decidieras a ponerte firme con ella o su madre. Y así, te apartaste de Candy.

-¡Jamás me apartaré de Candy! - reclamó Terry - ¡Ella es mi vida! Aunque mi padre se oponga a nuestro amor, me enfrentaré a él. - Se puso de pie, mirando hacia el horizonte -. No amaré como tú lo hiciste, duque de Granchester, la mujer que yo elija siempre estará junto a mí, compartiendo mis penas y alegrías, porque un alma gemela no es algo que encuentres botado en el mercado, es más valioso que el oro y más precioso que el último aliento de un moribundo...

Terry se había acercado a la ventana y miraba a la lejanía, totalmente ido en sus pensamientos.

-Terry, no estoy hablando de que tú no quieras apartarte de Candy. Lo que pasa es que después del accidente de Susana, Candy te insta a quedarte con ella. Candy se va de Nueva York para siempre.

Él escuchó atentamente y después su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de puro horror:

-¿Y yo me quedaré con... Susana... por lástima? - murmuró él - ¿Y Candy?

-Candy se va a Chicago y continúa como enfermera.

-Pero lo que dices carece de sentido, Mónica. Según tus predicciones, yo conozco a Susana viviendo en Nueva York, pero ahora estoy en Inglaterra con Candy, y no pensamos separarnos. Es imposible que me encuentre con esa tal Susana.

-Los hados dicen que la guerra va a comenzar y Candy tendrá que viajar a Estados Unidos.

-¿Guerra? Bueno, no creo que eso te lo hayan dicho los hados. Las tensiones nacionalistas en Europa son el primer síntoma de guerra. Uf... Pues la seguiré. Mi madre está en Estados Unidos, viviré con ella en Nueva York.

-Entonces quedarán en lo mismo – dijo Annie -, ella vivirá con su familia en Chicago y tú estarás en Nueva York, la ciudad de Susana.

Terry reflexionó un rato. Luego comenzó a hablar:

-Ah, destino implacable que buscas mi ruina, destino que debería aceptar con la misma resignación que la luz del sol acepta iluminar las sombras, o la que tiene un frágil pajarillo al darse cuenta del águila que cubre con su sombra su camino, la muerte inminente...

-Terry, basta – dijimos Annie y yo.

Terry pestañeó, y se decidió:

-¡Pues viviré en Chicago, para estar con Candy! - dijo - ¡Burlaré el destino! Lo prometo.

-¡Viva! - dijimos Annie y yo.

Terry se despidió con un gesto.

-Adiós, mellizas que al encontrarse permitieron que yo cambie mi destino y pueda encontrar el amor. Adiós, pues supongo que no las veré juntas nunca más. Vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo – dijo, y saltó por la ventana

-Qué delirios tiene... - dije cuando ya se había ido -. Qué lata no haberle sacado una foto – reclamé. Me despedí de Annie y salí por el Portal de Prosa.

María y Soxie estaban leyendo concentradísimas. Al parecer la historia había mejorado.

Comencé yo también a leer. Era muy romántico.

Y como igual es demasiado para contarlo con detalle, acá les dejo un resumen:

1.- Terry se enfrentaba ante su padre por Candy y lo convencía de aceptar su amor.

_-Padre, yo no puedo amar como tú lo has hecho – decía. El padre lo abofeteaba._

_-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?_

_-¿Eres feliz, padre? - decía Terry, tocándose la mejilla golpeada._

_-No te responderé a eso, muchacho descarado– respondía el padre._

_-Entonces no eres feliz; padre, permíteme buscar mi destino y ser feliz con la mujer que he elegido._

_Después de estas palabras, Terry y su padre se abrazaban, y él lo miraba alejarse, mientras una lágrima cruzaba su rostro._

2.-Estalla la guerra y Candy debía volver a América. Terry la sigue a pesar de la oposición de sus primos.

_-¡Tú no la mereces, aristócrata presumido! - decía Archie._

_-¡Tú no entiendes, americano! – respondió Terry._

_-Terry, Candy ha sufrido mucho, por eso queremos que sea feliz. No sabemos si será feliz contigo, cuando te enteres de... - dijo Stear._

_-¿De qué? ¿Qué cosa puede molestarme de Candy?_

_-Ella es adoptada. Es una chica huérfana del Hogar de Pony. ¡Y te mataré si te burlas de ella! - exclamó Archie._

_Terry se rió._

_-Ya lo sabía, Elisa me lo dijo hace meses. Y lo único que me interesa es que Candy me ama, es la mujer de mi vida y no pienso renunciar a ella sólo porque ustedes están enamorados de ella._

_Los primos palidecieron._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Stear._

_-Se les nota. No se preocupen, sólo un hombre celoso como yo pudo darse cuenta. Vamos, confíen en mí, cuidaré de ella._

3.-Una vez en América, Candy visitaba al Hogar de Pony semanalmente y seguía sus estudios en una academia para señoritas en Chicago, mientras Terry vivía en una pensión en esa ciudad, para estar con ella.

_-¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María!_

_-¡Candy! Me parece mentira que haya pasado otra semana._

_-Les traje comidas deliciosas para los niños._

_-Gracias, Candy. ¿Y Terry?_

_-Se quedó con los chicos enseñándoles esgrima, pero viene pronto._

_-Candy, quisiera que Terry no les enseñara esas cosas violentas a los niños – pidió la Hermana María._

_-Hermana, Terry lo ve como un deporte, confíe en él como yo lo hago._

_-¿Cómo van los estudios? - preguntó la Señorita Pony._

_-Bien, el señor Albert, que volvió con nosotros en el barco a América, dice que pronto dominaré las raíces cuadradas. Tiene una novia. Parece que dejó de ser sodomita. Stear también dejó de serlo, va a casarse con Patty._

_-¿Qué es sodomita? - preguntaba la hermana María. _

_En eso, llegaba Terry con una tropa de niños que lo seguían anhelantes, lo que salvaba a Candy de responderle a la hermana._

_-¿Cómo va la búsqueda de trabajo, Terry? - preguntó la hermana María._

_-Mal, hermana – dijo Terry -, nadie quiere contratar a un actor sin estudios._

_-Además, no hay muchos teatros por acá – dijo la señorita Pony._

_-Deberías ir a Nueva York – propuso uno de los chicos. Todos se rieron._

4.- Candy le pedía que fuera a buscar oportunidades a Nueva York. Él no quería.

_-Terry, yo puedo estudiar en cualquier parte, pero tú puedes cumplir tu sueño sólo en Nueva York – le dijo Candy mientras caminaban por la calle después de que él la fuera a buscar a su Academia._

_-Puedo hacerlo acá – respondió él -, también hay teatros._

_-Pero no los que te convienen a ti. Los teatros acá no se especializan en Shakespeare, que es lo que tú deseas._

_-Yo sólo deseo estar contigo – le respondía, besándola._

5.-Candy, para obligarlo, viajaba a Nueva York sola. Él se veía obligado a seguirla. Eleonore Baker los recibía con los brazos abiertos.

_-Estás loca. Loca. Es muy peligroso para una chica viajar sola – decía él, caminando nervioso en la sala de estar de Eleonore._

_-Era la única manera en que podía convencerte de venir._

_-Pues nos vamos ahora mismo a Chicago, Candy._

_-Tu madre nos apoya._

_Eleonore Baker golpeó la puerta y entró con una bandeja de té._

_-No tenemos tiempo de tomar el té. Me llevo ahora a Candy – dijo Terry._

_-Terry, hijo, Candy ha decidido quedarse, no puedes ordenarle que se vaya contigo – respondió Eleonore con una sonrisa._

_-¿Acaso las dos se coludieron? - preguntó Terry._

_-Terry, yo he decidido quedarme en Nueva York. Me gusta esta ciudad. Me inscribiré en una academia de enfermería. No puedes obligarme a volver a Chicago. ¡Vamos, Terry! Es nuestra oportunidad._

_-No puedo luchar con eso – decía Terry -, el destino es inexorable. He llegado a Nueva York._

¡Era tan romántico!

6.-Terry buscó trabajo pero nadie lo aceptaba, porque Robert Hathaway lo quería en su teatro, y nadie quería oponerse a la voluntad de Robert. Finalmente, presionado por Candy, Terry aceptaba unirse a él, pero poniendo como condición que Candy lo acompañara en todos los ensayos.

_-Debes darte cuenta de que soy poderoso en el teatro en esta ciudad – le dijo Robert a Terry, cenando en casa de Eleonore -. Un hijo de mi amiga personal Eleonore Baker no debe trabajar para un teatro rival._

_-Eso es indigno de alguien de su categoría – reclamaba Terry._

_-Pero dame una buena razón para no trabajar conmigo. Sólo me has dado excusas tontas. ¿Cómo quieres que yo me porte con categoría, entonces?_

_-¡Terry, deberías trabajar con este señor! - repuso Candy – Yo sé que tu sueño era trabajar con él, alguna vez lo hablamos en Escocia. No sé qué te pasó después._

_-Candy, yo..._

_-Terry, por favor, acepta lo que él te propone. Me parte el corazón ver cómo te esfuerzas día a día sin obtener resultado, cuando la solución es tan obvia. - Candy se colocó frente a él y lo abrazó._

_-Está bien... el destino me persigue. Trabajaré con usted y con Susana Marlowe, señor Hathaway, pero quiero que Candy asista a los ensayos._

_-¡Nada me haría más feliz! - dijo ella – Pero lo haré después de salir de clases._

7.-Pudimos ver a Candy encantándose ante la actuación de Terry, y vimos como esa Susana se ponía celosa e inventaba estrategias para separarlos. Claro que nada le resultaba porque Terry estaba siempre un paso delante de ella.

_-Cuando Terry actúa es como si el resto del mundo desapareciera para él – dijo Candy, mirando arrobada un monólogo de Terry._

_-Hola, Candy – Susana se sentaba al lado de la pecosa, que se notaba molesta -. Veo que una vez más estás acá. ¿Cómo van las clases?_

_-Bien, Susana, gracias por tu interés._

_-Quería contarte que después del ensayo todos iremos a esta dirección a festejar._

_-¿Camino Tenebroso número 666? Qué tétrico suena – dijo Candy, mirando el papel que ella le había dado._

_-Hay algunas telarañas en la entrada, pero tú no te preocupes que son parte del decorado. No le digas a Terry, que es una sorpresa para él. Y si alguien te mete en un saco, no grites que es parte de la fiesta._

_En eso llegaba Terry y tomaba el papel que Candy tenía en la mano._

_-Susana nos invita a una fiesta – dijo Candy._

_-Pero si este lugar es un cementerio abandonado – repuso Terry - ¿Por qué una fiesta ahí?_

_-Dice que es una fiesta de los actores._

_-Yo no he dicho nada – murmuró Susana avergonzada, alejándose y llorando_

_-Pero si hoy no hay fiesta. Además, yo te hubiera avisado. Y no me gusta que hables con Susana._

_Susana, en otra escena, se golpeaba la cabeza con una mano y se decía: "Estúpida, estúpida, deja de amarlo, él es de otra..."_

Con las chicas nos mirábamos y nos decíamos "¡Buen trabajo! ¡Excelente idea!"

8.- Hasta que llegó la tragedia. Era un ensayo de Romeo y Julieta y Terry se negaba a ensayar en el escenario, diciendo que tenía un mal presentimiento y que mejor ese día ensayaran en otro lado. Pero Candy se conmovió con lo que consideraba un comportamiento infantil de Terry, se subió al escenario para tranquilizarlo y empezó a decir que no había nada que temer... justo en ese momento, la luminaria le cayó sobre el cuerpo y la mató casi instantáneamente. Terry, aunque se lanzaba sobre el escenario, no llegaba a tiempo para salvarla. Susana se arrodillaba al lado de ella y le pedía perdón. La última escena era Candy agonizando en los brazos de Terry, pidiéndole que fuera feliz con Susana que siempre lo había amado. Fin.

-¡Qué fraude! – gritó María.

Fraude total. A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, la pareja de Candy-Terry seguía separada. Un fiasco total. No servíamos como arregla-finales.

De pronto nos dimos cuenta de lo que debíamos hacer.

Había que evitar el accidente. Evitar que se cayera esa luminaria.

Era una idea fenomenal. Si evitábamos el maldito accidente de la Susana, Candy y Terry estarían juntos para siempre, porque Terry no tendría ese sentimiento de culpa. Así que volvimos a abrir el Portal de Prosa y esta vez entramos María y yo. Nuestro plan requería de dos personas.

Nos disfrazamos de gente de ese tiempo y yo me puse una peluca pelirroja y lentes para no ser reconocida por Candy, si es que me veía. Llegamos después de un buen rato al teatro de Terry. Preguntamos por los ensayos, y nos dijeron que eran privados. Pero igual entramos por una claraboya.

-Aprovechemos de revisar las luminarias – dijo María.

Así lo hicimos. Con harto susto nos subimos, revisamos las cuerdas y todas estaban bien.

-No entiendo cómo pudo pasar ese accidente – dijo María -. Casi parece magia. No me explico por qué se cayeron esas luminarias si están tan firmes.

-Yo tampoco – dije – mejor no pensemos en eso o vamos a acabar creyendo en el destino.

Con cuidado nos deslizamos hasta detrás del escenario y pudimos oír a Terry como pedía que el ensayo se hiciese en otro lado.

-Hoy es un día nefasto – decía Terry – no me pidan que les diga como lo sé, pero lo sé. Nadie debería subir a ese escenario hasta que se revisen bien las cuerdas de las luminarias.

-Pero si las revisamos mil veces, Terry – le dijo un tramoya.

-Los ingleses son unos afeminados – murmuró un actor. Candy lo alcanzó a escuchar y se notó molesta.

-Terry, no seas infantil – dijo ella -, mira como no me pasa nada.

-¡No lo hagas! - suplicó él, y comenzó a correr hacia el escenario.

Candy fue más rápida y se subió, colocándose al centro.

-¿Viste que no pasa nad...? - empezó a decir, pero no pudo terminar porque María y yo nos arrojamos sobre ella justo a tiempo para evitar que le cayera la mole encima.

Terry ya había saltado al escenario y buscaba con la mirada a Candy. No podía creer que estuviera viva. Susana se mordía los labios aguantando el llanto, y los demás nos miraron asombrados hasta que se dieron cuenta de nuestra buena acción y estallaron en "vivas" y "hurras". Fue emocionante. De inmediato inventaron una fiesta. No sé de dónde sacaron tanto vino, whisky, ron, pisco, oporto y licor de guindas. Y aunque no bebemos, ni nos gusta el alcohol, y somos niñitas buenas, nos fuimos por lo dulcecito y nos emborrachamos en dos tiempos...

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Sólo recuerdo haberme besado mucho rato con el reemplazante de Terry, mientras una mujer gemía en otro cuarto. De pronto se abrió el portal y la voz de Soxie nos ordenó volver. Los borrachos ni se asustaron de la voz de Soxie. Seguro pensaron que era _delirium tremens_.

Estaba muy, muy enojada.

-No se les ocurrió vigilar lo que hacía Susanita, ¿verdad? Estaban muy ocupadas comiéndose a los actores...

-¿Qué hizo Susana? – preguntamos.

Por toda respuesta, Soxie nos mostró una viñeta del manga, donde aparecía Susana sosteniendo feliz a un bebé, y Terry atrás, mirándolos serio.

-No puede ser... – murmuró María.

-Sí puede ser. En esa orgía de alcohol en la que participaron ustedes, Susana se acostó con Terry y quedó embarazada. Candy fue quien los encontró. Terry se tuvo que casar con Susana y el final es parecido al otro. Sólo que Candy ahora odia a Terry. No hay esperanza de reconciliación.

-¿Y cómo lo hizo? – pregunté.

-Susana tenía unas píldoras afrodisíacas, engañó a Terry y se las dio en una taza de té, éste perdió el control y... bueno, ustedes estaban ahí. Se supone que todos en la fiesta sintieron los gritos de placer de Susana. Por eso nadie le creyó cuando lo acusó de violación.

-¡Miserable Gusana! – reclamó María.

-Entonces hay que volver y pillar a Susana antes de que se acueste con Terry.

-Y lo hacen rapidito – dijo Soxie, encendiendo el portal de prosa.

Así lo hicimos. Como todos estaban tan borrachos no se dieron ni cuenta de que habían llegado dos nuevos invitados a la fiesta que más encima eran copias fieles de las chicas misteriosas que habían salvado a Candy de morir aplastada.

Las implicancias metafísicas y cuánticas de esto no nos rondaron por la cabeza, pero al parecer es un milagro que el mundo no se hubiera acabado.

Vimos a nuestros "otros yo" tomando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Buscamos con la mirada a Candy, que, enfermera consciente al fin y al cabo, cuidaba a una chica que estaba vomitando. Buscamos a Susana, y la pillamos justo cuando hablaba con Terry.

-¡Candy está viva! ¡Brindemos por esa alegría! - le dijo Susana.

-Sí, Candy está viva... el destino no nos ha separado. Pero de repente se desapareció de mi lado, así que permiso, Susana, que voy a buscar a mi prometida.

-Está ayudando a Karen, que no tolera bien el alcohol. Mejor que no la molestes, tú sabes que Candy es tan buena que se sentiría mal si la obligas a dejar sola a Karen. Terry, creo que debes tranquilizarte y brindar conmigo a la salud de Candy.

-Yo no bebo, le prometí a Candy que...

-Terry...cómo puedes pensar que yo quiero darte alcohol - Susana se enjugó una lágrima, se dio vuelta y rápidamente dejó las copas que sostenía en su mano –. Me da tanta pena que estés temblando de nervios, por favor déjame ayudarte – y diciendo esto le ofrecía una inocente tacita de té humeante que sacó de un termo que traía con ella.

Terry trató de sonreírle, tomó la taza de té mientras buscaba a Candy con la mirada y...

María le quitó la taza de té y la arrojó al suelo, le dijimos al confundido Terry que fuera a buscar a Candy, que lo necesitaba, y él se fue para encontrarla. Nosotras nos llevamos a Susana aparte y le explicamos que una mujer que se respete no necesita de químicos para excitar a un hombre. Susana se puso a llorar y dijo que estaba desesperada, no sabía qué le pasaba, amaba a Terry con toda su alma, sin él no podía vivir, bla, bla, bla. Si nos hubiera caído bien le habríamos tenido lastima, pero ella encarnaba todo lo que nuestro espíritu romántico rechazaba, así que fuimos muy pesadas con ella y le dijimos que no fuera metiche, que no separara a los amantes, que no fuera envidiosa ni amargada y que se resignara a buscarse otro porque Candy y Terry debían estar juntos para siempre.

María llevó a Susana a su casa para que llorara tranquila (y así separarla de Terry), mientras yo fui a ver a éste último que ayudaba a Candy a atender a los borrachos. Le hice señas a Terry de que se acercara, él me reconoció casi de inmediato y se acercó preocupado.

-Mónica, la hermana de Annie... la adivina. ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó.

-Casi caes en las garras de Susana. ¡Prometiste que harías que el destino cambiara, que no dejarías que te separaran de Candy!

-¿Pero qué hice? Todo va bien, no hubo accidente que me involucrara a mí con Susana y ella no se me ha insinuado últimamente, incluso quería que brindáramos por Candy, y como no quise aceptar el licor, me dio un té para los nervios.

-No aceptes nada de ella. La copa y la taza de té tenían un fuerte afrodisíaco, te hubieras acostado con Susana sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Pero cómo puedes saber tanto?

-Pues que soy adivina. Ten cuidado con Susana, ya te lo advertí una vez.

Como Candy se acercaba, me escabullí y esperé a María en la entrada del teatro. Me reuní con María y volvimos al mundo real a ver cómo había quedado la historia.

Era peor. Mucho peor.

Susana había matado a Terry en un acceso de celos, en el mismo teatro, frente a Candy.

Continuará...

_**¿Será este el fin de Terry Granchester, ídolo de multitudes?**_

_**Véalo en el último capítulo...**_


	7. Nuevo final

Caso Candy Candy 7

_Resumen: Un grupo de amigas inventan un método para entrar al manga de Candy Candy. Intentando cambiar el final, lo único que hacen es arruinar la historia. Pero ellas no se rinden._

_Advertencia: Último capítulo, locura desenfrenada, insanidad mental a la vista_

_Si desean seguir cuerdas, no lean, chicas, que hasta yo me confundo con estos juegos del destino;))_

Terry estaba muerto. Muerto en brazos de Candy, mientras Susana miraba horrorizada el cuchillo con el que había dado muerte a su obsesión. De pronto se puso a reír como una loca y se lanzó escaleras arriba, mientras otros actores la perseguían.

-¡Soy Julieta! ¡Soy Julieta, y me reuniré con mi amado Romeo en el más allá! - gritaba Susana, danzando en lo alto del teatro, al borde del edificio. Podíamos ver su vestido ondeando allá arriba.

Candy abrazaba a Terry, pero sin dejar de mirar a Susana. En sus ojos no se veía odio ni resentimiento, sólo compasión.

De pronto Susana trastabilló y cayó, pero no hacia la calle, sino hacia dentro del edificio. Mientras rodeábamos a Candy, pudimos ver cómo la policía llegaba y se la llevaba. La ambulancia también llegó, aunque lo único que hicieron los paramédicos fue confirmar que Terry ya se había muerto.

María y yo no quisimos volver al mundo real. Era demasiado triste. La historia estaba ahora sí arruinada para siempre, gracias a nosotras. Pasamos la noche en un hotel de Nueva York, para poder asistir al día siguiente al funeral de Terry Granchester.

Qué raro se sentía. Estar en el funeral de un personaje de ficción, y que más encima había muerto por nuestra culpa.

La catedral estaba repleta. Las admiradoras de Terry lloraban muy quedito, no había ninguna loca histérica. Y eso era lo malo, porque nosotras queríamos ser las locas histéricas que lloraran fuerte, pero no era conveniente llamar la atención.

En la fila de adelante estaba Candy, vestida de negro, con los ojos muy secos, pero se notaba que había llorado toda la noche. Estaba callada y pálida, mirando el ataúd. La madre de Terry rodeaba a Candy con un brazo, y tomándole la mano estaba Annie.

Annie nos miró a María y a mí, con harta pena. Soltó a Candy un momento y se acercó a nosotras.

-Gracias por venir, chicas. Sé que hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero... ya vieron lo que pasó.

-Sí, Annie. Y realmente lo sentimos – dijo María.

-Creo que sé por qué pasaron esas cosas. Tomen esto – nos pasó una carta – y léanlo cuando ya estén en el mundo real, por favor. Creo que les aclarará muchas cosas. Adiós.

Annie volvió al lado de Candy, que no se había movido en todo el rato. María y yo dimos media vuelta y salimos de la catedral, para meternos al Portal de Prosa y volver a la realidad.

Soxie estaba llorando cuando la encontramos.

-¿Y nuestra recompensa fue ver morir a Terry? ¡Esto es muy injusto! - dijo ella.

-¿Cómo termina el manga ahora? - preguntó María.

-Candy se queda sola, vuelve a Chicago, se gradúa de enfermera y trabaja en el hogar de Pony. Se acaba muy parecido a lo anterior, en su fiesta de cumpleaños, donde se entera de que Albert era el tío abuelo.

-Bueno, al menos no lo arruinamos tanto – dije yo. María y Soxie me miraron con total odio.

-Matamos a nuestro primer ídolo infantil. ¿Acaso eso no es un pecado imperdonable? - rugió María.

-¡Pero no fue nuestra intención! - me defendí.

-Mejor leamos la carta de Annie. Quizás tenga algo que nos consuele – dijo Soxie.

Y la carta decía así:

_Queridas María, Mónica, Soxie:_

_Gracias por la oportunidad de salir de mi prisión._

_Lamentablemente, no puedo corresponder con otro favor todo lo que ustedes hicieron por mí; tengo que decirles lo que he averiguado._

_Leí "La Máquina del Tiempo" y reflexioné sobre algo._

_El protagonista no podía evitar la muerte de su novia al viajar al pasado, pues gracias a esa muerte él creó la máquina del tiempo._

_Y deduje lo siguiente:_

_Ustedes no pueden evitar el final triste de Candy Candy, pues gracias a ese final triste, crearon el Portal de Prosa._

_Mientras exista el Portal de Prosa, no podrían cambiar el final._

_Si no existiera el Portal de Prosa, tampoco podrían evitar el final._

_El destino es lo que es. Sobre todo si eres un personaje de ficción_

_Las quiere mucho, su amiga_

_Annie_

No comentamos nada, no era necesario.

Annie tenía razón, nunca podríamos lograr que Candy se quedara con Terry. Era parte del destino y el destino es inmutable para los personajes de ficción. Después de todo, ellos siguen las ideas de su creador y no pueden apartarse de eso.

¡Y fue tan difícil para mí hacer que Candy y Terry estuvieran juntos!

Me acordé de los esfuerzos que tuve que hacer para que Candy se interesara en Terry. Pensar que primero había pensado en Stear, y en Albert. Yo tuve que hacerla cambiar de opinión, diciéndole que...

Un momento.

¡La hice cambiar de opinión!

Y tuve una idea.

Una gran idea.

-Soxie, María, voy a volver – les dije. Ambas me miraron con cara de odio.

-¿Y para qué vas a volver? - dijo Soxie - ¿Quieres presenciar el entierro de Terry?

-No, es que creo que sé cómo evitar que suceda todo esto.

-Ya leíste lo que escribió Annie, no se puede cambiar el destino.

-¡Vamos, Soxie! También se supone que era imposible entrar a un manga, pero lo conseguimos. ¡Déjame intentarlo! Tengo un plan, el último plan. No puedo arruinarlo más de lo que está, ¿no crees?

Soxie y María se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Soxie accionó el Portal de Prosa.

-¿Y en qué parte entrarás?

-Déjame en Chicago, en la casa de Annie, después de que todos los personajes hayan vuelto de Europa pero antes de que Terry y Candy viajen a Nueva York.

Me miraron con extrañeza. ¿Qué rayos tenía yo que hacer en esa ciudad, con Annie? Pero yo tenía un plan, y si resultaba, las cosas se arreglarían...

Llegué a la casa de Annie. Ella me miró asustada al verme salir de su baño, pero después me sonrió:

-¡Mónica! Es un gusto verte, pero... pensé que ya no volverían, después de lo que les conté en esa carta.

-Es que tuve una idea y necesito que me ayudes nuevamente, Annie – le dije, y le expliqué mi plan.

Se puso muy nerviosa cuando se lo conté.

-¡Es peligroso! - susurró – Imagina que ella reaccione mal...

-Pero no puede quedar peor de lo que está. Debo arriesgarme, después de todo yo ocasioné lo que sucedió y quiero remediarlo.

-¿Qué deseas que haga yo? - preguntó.

-Necesito que consigas que tu madre me entregue una recomendación para ser maquilladora en el teatro de Robert Hathaway.

-No hay problema – dijo, y salió de la habitación. Volvió al poco rato con una carta que me pasó. En ella la madre de Annie ponía que yo era una gran maquilladora y que necesitaba trabajar, y recomendaba que me contrataran si querían que ella siguiera donando. Un arreglín, pues.

Y llegué a Nueva York. Conseguí sin problemas trabajo en el teatro de Robert Hathaway. Y en ese mes me las arreglé para acercarme a Susana y ganarme su confianza.

Me tocó maquillar varias veces a Susana. Debo reconocer que era simpática, muy tierna y dulce, pero terriblemente exigente con los hombres. Ah, y muy, muy romántica. Había leído todas las novelas de ese estilo y soñaba con un hombre serio, buenmozo, talentoso y sensible que llegara a su vida. Llegó a hacerme algunas confidencias... estaba medio enamorada de Robert Hathaway, pero sin esperanza. También le gustaba un director reemplazante que era medio brusco con ella.

-Pero algún día llegará el amor de mi vida – dijo Susana – sueño con ese día... ¡seré tan, tan feliz!

Era casi conmovedor ver lo mucho que deseaba enamorarse.

Casi.

Pero yo aún tenía mi plan.

Una tarde Susana llegó muy agitada a la sala de maquillaje:

-¡Mónica, rápido, ponme polvos, rubor, sombra, labial! ¡Ha llegado él!

-¿Quién es él? - pregunté (aunque ya lo sospechaba)

-Él... mi futuro enamorado. ¡Oh, Mónica! Es tal como lo soñé. Moreno, alto, fuerte, varonil... se llama Terry Granchester. Robert lo quería en nuestra compañía hace tiempo, pero él nunca había aceptado. Sin embargo ahora se decidió y está con nosotros. Llegó hace una hora, y estuvimos hablando de teatro todo este rato. Robert quiere ensayar ahora con él. ¡Y me pidió ayuda! ¿No es maravilloso?

-¿Has dicho Terry Granchester?

-Él está con una chica rubia que no se le despega, me dijeron que es su novia, pero no lo creo... un ser tan perfecto como él no puede estar con una chica de apariencia tan poco romántica como ella.

-Tienes razón – dije lanzando una risotada burlesca, mientras la peinaba – un chico como él no puede estar con ella, ni con ninguna chica.

Susana volvió la cabeza para mirarme.

-¿A qué te refieres? - me preguntó.

-Vamos, Susana, no vas a decirme que no sabes lo que pasa con Terry Granchester...

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo si recién lo conozco?

-Bueno, como sabes yo vengo de Chicago y ahí él era bastante famoso...

-Por su talento, supongo.

-Susana... - dejé de peinarla y miré por la ventana – Me da pena desilusionarte, pero...

-¿Qué pasa, Mónica? Me asustas.

- Él es gay. Terry Granchester es gay.

-¿Gay? - murmuró Susana, confundida - ¿Qué es eso?

-Sodomita – le aclaré.

-¡Sodomita! – parece que Susana sí conocía el significado de esa palabra. No era tan inocente como Candy, al parecer – Igual que Oscar Wilde...

-Pensé que lo sabías, Susana. Es un secreto a voces en el mundo del teatro.

-Pero esa chica rubia y él son... - comenzó a decir Susana.

-Ella es su pantalla, para que el público no sepa la verdad. ¿No notaste que él no le toma la mano?

Susana abrió mucho la boca.

-Pensé que era porque él es un caballero.

-Que ama a otros caballeros – me burlé.

-No puede ser.

-Fue amante de Robert Hathaway – inventé yo -, por eso Robert estaba obsesionado por trabajar con él; quiere reconquistarlo, ¿no es obvio?

Susana se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Oh, Dios, estaba tan equivocada... ¿Terry gay? ¡Qué asco, y yo que quería ser su mujer! ¡Me da náuseas el sólo pensar en Robert y él en la cama! ¡Me iré de ese teatro pecaminoso!

Susana salió del camarín (yo la seguí) y se dirigió hacia el escenario, donde estaban Robert y un tenso Terry. Candy los contemplaba desde una butaca en la primera fila. Susana miró a Candy y movió la cabeza con lástima.

-¡Ah! Al fin volviste, Susana. Ahora pueden hacer esa escena Terry y tú – dijo Robert. Susana se alejó un poco de ellos.

-Tanta belleza... - murmuró Susana – tanta belleza al servicio de un placer malsano, belleza desperdiciada en delicias mundanas sin sentido. No puedo seguir al lado tuyo, lo siento. Iré a donde mi corazón pueda encontrar un verdadero amor.

Robert y Terry se miraron confundidos.

-Susana Marlowe es preciosa y talentosa... Terry... – murmuró Candy.

-¿De qué texto son esas líneas? No las conozco... - dijo Terry.

-Susana, querida, te pedí que ensayaras con nosotros porque tú te sabes las líneas del rey Lear... parece que te confundiste, volvamos a empezar – pidió Robert, intentando tomar la mano de Susana.

Ella se echó para atrás de un elegante salto.

-¿Sigue actuando? - preguntó Candy, confundida.

Susana la miró nuevamente.

-¡Y tú! - exclamó, señalándola con el dedo – Tú, pobre ingenua, no deberías dejar que se te use de esta forma. Mereces un amor que te dé lo que mereces.

Candy lanzó una risilla nerviosa y miró asustada a Terry.

-Susana, debes calmarte... - dijo Robert, tratando de tomarle la mano. Ella volvió a alejarse y esta vez se tiró al suelo.

-¡Las revelaciones me duelen! Pero prefiero saberlo. Recién te conozco y ya me partiste el corazón. Pero te perdono – murmuró Susana, estirando su mano hacia Terry.

Luego Susana bajó del escenario y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta del teatro, sin mirar atrás.

Robert se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

En ese momento Candy me vio, a mí, que estaba de lo más bien escondida detrás de la cortina del escenario.

-¡Annie! - exclamó, y su rostro se iluminó al verme - ¡Estás aquí! ¿Cómo supiste que hoy era el primer ensayo de Terry? ¡Viniste a apoyarnos!

Tragué saliva, y salí de mi escondite. Terry me miró algo asustado.

-¿Pasa algo? - me preguntó él.

-No, nada... es que pasaba por aquí, y...

Y no sabía qué más decir. No estaba en mis planes que ellos me vieran. La idea era fugarme y pasar desapercibida.

Y por curiosa, acá estaba. ¿Cómo saldría de esta?

Entonces Robert entró de repente, salvándome de seguir hablando.

-¡Susana se cayó y se torció un pie! - gritó.

-¡Debo ayudar! ¡Soy una futura enfermera! - exclamó Candy, y salió corriendo detrás de Robert.

Terry me miró con cara de duda.

-Oh, mágica bruja, ¿pasa algo que apareces ante mí?

-¿No te diste cuenta de que esa era Susana Marlowe, la que amenazaba el amor que se tienen Candy y tú?

-Sí; y me preocupé cuando supe que tendría que ensayar con ella, pero esa chica es muy rara y dijo un montón de cosas sin sentido; no se veía muy interesada en mí.

-Es que le conté que eres gay – le dije.

Terry me miró sin comprender.

-¿Gay?

-Sodomita. Le dije que eres sodomita – aclaré.

-Oh. Ya me explico su actitud – dijo Terry, y después se puso pálido.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Acaso te importa lo que ella piense? - pregunté, nerviosa.

-No, es que... Candy acaba de ir a ayudarla, y...

-¡Y Susana le contará que eres gay! - grité, y ambos salimos al escape para evitar que Susana hablara con Candy.

Parecía que de nuevo la había embarrado.

Susana le diría a Candy que Terry era amante de Robert Hathaway, y aunque ella no lo creyera, de todas formas sería algo muy molesto...

Pero cuando salimos, Candy no estaba cerca de Susana; no, la dulce Candy estaba hablando con una enfermera de la ambulancia, mientras Robert hablaba con la madre de Susana. La dulce Susanita, por su parte, estaba de lo más conforme en los brazos de un joven de cabello claro que venía conduciendo un auto.

Y adivinen quién era ese joven...

Archie en persona.

¿Qué demonios hacía Archie allí?

Confieso que me caí de espaldas al verlo. Él miraba a Susana fascinado, enloquecido, la acunaba dulcemente, y ella lo miraba de la misma manera.

-¡Sólo tiene un esguince! - exclamó, aliviada, la señora Marlowe, cuando Robert le explicó lo que pasaba.

Se dirigió hacia Susana, pero no llegó a tocarla: se quedó contemplando a su hija en los brazos de ese desconocido.

-Él es el chofer que la atropelló – acusó Robert.

-Más parece un caballero en su reluciente armadura – dijo la madre de Susana, toda emocionada.

-Oh, señora – dijo Archie, interrumpiendo la contemplación de Susana – no imagina lo mucho que lamento haber causado daño a su hija. Es que mi nov... ejem, una amiga me pidió que la recogiera acá a esta hora, y lamentablemente conduje mal, y...

-Fue mi culpa, señor... no debe pensar que usted fue responsable – repuso Susana con voz cantarina – yo me lancé enloquecida a la calle, fui imprudente.

-Dios bendiga esa imprudencia. Permítame auxiliarla en este percance.

Archie la ayudó a levantarse, ofreciéndole su brazo de galante caballero.

-¡Pero no podremos ir solas hasta nuestra casa! - exclamó la madre de Susana.

(Su casa quedaba a una cuadra)

-Yo deseo llevarlas – afirmó Archie.

-Pero usted había quedado con una amiga... - susurró Susana.

-Sí... - dijo él con una mueca de disgusto. Miró a su alrededor buscando... y me encontró.

-Annie – me dijo – lamento no poder llevarte de vuelta al hotel, pero comprenderás que esta es una urgencia.

¿Venía a buscarme a mí? ¿A Annie? ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

-¿Au? - dije yo. Gran parlamento.

Archie pareció molesto, y miró buscando una solución. En ese momento se fijó en Candy, que seguía conversando con la enfermera. Terry se les había unido. El rostro de Archie se iluminó.

-¡Terry, Candy! - exclamó - ¡Hola, amigos! ¿Podrían cuidar de Annie y llevarla de vuelta a su hotel? Yo voy a ayudar a esta dama a llegar sana y salva a su hogar.

-Claro... - dijo Candy, pestañeando, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de Archie (creo que estaba demasiado concentrada hablando con la enfermera).

-Pues la dejo en sus manos, chicos – dijo Archie, y sin mirarme por segunda vez ayudó a Susana a entrar al auto, luego a su madre, y se alejó con ellas.

Candy pareció despertar, se despidió de la enfermera que partió en la ambulancia, y se acercó corriendo a mí.

-¡Annie, lo siento, Annie! Seguramente él volverá, no tienes que ponerte así... - y se quedó callada de pronto, sorprendida al ver que yo no estaba llorando.

-Sí... - dije después de un segundo – Vámonos al hotel, estoy algo cansada.

-Por supuesto – repuso Candy, y me abrazó por los hombros.

-¿Estás segura de que Susana no habló contigo? - le preguntó Terry.

-No, cuando yo llegué ella estaba a salvo y yo me puse a conversar con la enfermera, que es una de mis profesoras en la academia de enfermería. ¡Y por eso no me fijé en que quien ayudaba a Susana Marlowe era Archie! ¡Lo siento, Annie!

-No... o sea, no te preocupes, vámonos al hotel.

Estaba demasiado confundida. ¿Annie había ido al teatro, y le había pedido a Archie que la recogiera a esa hora? ¿Qué hacía Annie en Nueva York? ¿Y dónde estaba ahora?

Los chicos me dejaron en el hotel. Yo, pretextando que quería estar sola, no les pedí que subieran conmigo a la habitación.

Además no sabía cuál era supuestamente mi habitación; por suerte, en el vestíbulo del hotel, cuando se fueron Candy y Terry, una chica cubierta con un sombrero se acercó a mí. Era Annie. Me llevó a su habitación y me preguntó ansiosamente:

-¿Cómo resultó todo? ¿Se enamoraron?

-¿Todo? ¿Qué todo? ¿Quiénes se tenían que enamorar? - pregunté yo a mi vez.

Sonrió misteriosamente.

-Ustedes no son las únicas que pueden jugar a cambiar el destino – dijo Annie –. Yo aprendí un poco de eso, así que...

-¿Qué hiciste, Annie?

-Pues que cambié el destino, al parecer – dijo con una sonrisa de total satisfacción -. Tu idea de decirle a Susana que Terry es sodomita era buena, pero había un problema: Susana podía reaccionar de mala forma, gritarle a Terry que era así, o acusarlo con los periódicos. Así que pensé que lo mejor era, aparte de quitarle a Susana la atracción por Terry, ayudarla a enamorarse de otro hombre. Y Archie era el candidato perfecto. El único, más bien.

Su voz se quebró un poco. De pronto, me di cuenta del sacrificio que había hecho.

-Annie – le dije, abrazándola mientras ella se ponía a llorar.

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada... - decía entre sollozos -, lo que sucede es que me he acostumbrado a él, pero él no era feliz conmigo. Tenía que dejarlo ir, además... necesitaba hacer algo por Candy, que siempre se sacrificó por mí. Ahora su amor está a salvo.

-Tú fuiste la verdadera heroína de esta historia, aunque nadie más lo sepa – afirmé, mirándola a los ojos – y te aseguro que estoy orgullosa de ti.

Annie sonrió valientemente.

-Ahora soy libre para buscar mis propias aventuras. Creo que lo lograré – dijo ella. En eso, se sintieron golpes en la puerta.

-Querida, es hora de asistir al té de la embajada – dijo la madre de Annie.

Me despedí de Annie, y entré al Portal de Prosa.

-No lo cierres... - pidió Annie.

No debería haberle hecho caso. Pero vi tanta soledad en sus ojos, que... dejé abierto el Portal.

Y me fui.

Las chicas me esperaban con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Pobre Annie! - dijo Soxie – Se quedó sin Archie.

-Ella lo eligió así – les aclaré, y les conté lo que pasaba - ¿Y cómo terminó la historia? ¿La arreglamos?

Me pasaron un manga y lo leí, mientras las chicas horneaban una torta para festejar el éxito de la misión.

_Candy y Terry se alejaban del hotel de Annie, caminando lentamente._

_-No debería dejarla sola – dijo Candy._

_-Annie es más fuerte de lo que parece. Ella te llamará cuando quiera hablar contigo._

_-¿Tú nunca harás lo que hizo Archie, verdad?_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-A enamorarte de otra chica que sea más linda que yo... Cuando vi a Susana Marlowe, realmente tuve miedo, Terry. Ella es muy bella._

_-Pero no es mi Tarzán Pecosa – dijo él, besándola en la frente._

_Y al fin salía la tan esperada, ansiada y deseada palabrita:_

_FIN_

.

Y esta fue la historia donde se cuenta como, con muchas mentiras y cero reflexión, un grupo de Candymaníacas cambió el final, a pesar del destino que dirigía a los personajes

Después de ese soñado final venía el epílogo, y nos contaban detalles del futuro de los amigos y enemigos de Candy:

Ah... un detalle. Nuestra querida Annie desapareció del manga. Nunca más se supo de ella. Pienso que encontró una manera de llegar al mundo real o de meterse en otro libro... Annie se parece sospechosamente a la Bella de Crepúsculo. Y si cambió a Archie por Edward, ¡salió ganando por goleada!.

**Nota de la autora: **

**Muchas gracias, queridas chicas, por acompañarme en esta locura. La idea es totalmente rara, pero me inspiré, aunque me costó mucho, mucho el final. A mí me gustó mucho escribirla, hasta me dio un poco de penita que Annie se quedara sin pan ni pedazo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y muchas muchas muuuchas gracias por sus reviews. Cada uno de ellos fue una gran inspiración para esta historia.**

**Chau!!!**

**PD: Igual me da lata dejar de escribir la historia. Me entretenía. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora????**


End file.
